


The Omega Effect

by Pirate Rule (Life_is_HELLA_strange)



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry Sex, Angst, Aria isn’t as bad, Attempt at Humor, But She Helps, Death, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, It's An AU So It Won't Be, It's war, No Main Character Dies Though, Not Canon Compliant, Paragon Mostly, Romance, Sex, She still has sass and attitude, Shepard Is Not A Pushover, Shepard and Aria finding their way together, Violence, With Some Renegade Thrown in, but mostly light
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28861236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_is_HELLA_strange/pseuds/Pirate%20Rule
Summary: In the middle of the reaper war, two very different souls come together in an unexpected way. Shepard and Aria find something in each other that they hadn't even realised they were missing.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Aria T'Loak, past Female Shepard/Liara T'Soni
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	1. Summoned

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a work in progress. Not a first Mass Effect but the first big multi chapter one. If you do give it a shot, thank you. Let me know what you think if you fancy dropping a comment.

Aria T’Loak, she really is every bit bewitchingly breath-taking as she is utterly ruthless and dangerous. The Asari has the arrogance, cocksure intelligence, brutality and strength of a Salarian/Krogan hybrid. Still, somehow, she manages to conduct herself with a grace and ingenuity that is unbecoming of her nature. Calculating and as terrifying as she is beautiful. With a head for seeing the long game, many chess moves ahead, a patience that is almost unheard of from such a wild and wicked creature.

Then there is how she will look at you, when she deems you worthy enough to be looked at that is, it’s as if she can see into your very sole. Those piercing electric blue eyes of hers assessing if you are an insect to be squashed for wasting her time or someone useful to further her gains. To that quirk in her dark lips that says she is either impressed and wants to amuse herself with your presence or flay your insides to nothing but a gloopy puddle of pulp. And you can’t decide on whether both would be preferable just to feel a breath of the power she exudes.

She never hides who she is or makes any excuses for it. A predator, like an elegant and deadly panther who watches, stalks her prey, leaving nothing to chance or error. You won’t know you are her prey until you feel the vice grip of two silken purple gloved hands tightening around your throat and your life is literally being squeezed out of you.

Her ice-cold demeanor oozes respect, demands it. Respect she has rightfully or wrongfully earned from years of carving a path of hellbent fury and blood through any who stood in her way.

Aria is a ferocious force to be reckoned with, all-encompassing and consuming. You might be lucky or unlucky enough, depending how you look at it, to get a taste of who she is. If you are fortunate to be one of those then you will crave more, delve as far as you can, do anything to pick up any scraps she may leave behind, just to taste a little bit more of her. You can’t help but be drawn to her and who she is. And she knows it. Wields it like a weapon. You will never know how far you’ve gone until it’s too late and you are in her grip. But you won’t ever want to be set free once you have been caught.

‘ _I, commander Shepard, am fortunate enough to be one of the very, very lucky few to bask in the light. And yes, there is light in her. You just have to dig deeper, be patient and earn her full trust. Then you will be blinded by the sheer exuberance of beauty she will show you. The undulating, unadulterated magnificence and intoxication that is Aria T’Loak. It all came together, with a proposition, bloodshed, as a lot of things do in my life, and a kiss. And I never looked back...’_

*****

“Commander Shepard, what a pleasant surprise.” Aria quipped airily as she eyed the strong confident woman approaching. She noted the casualness of her step but the edge of suspicion in her eyes. Just like always.

Shepard rolls her eyes as she ignores Bray; Aria’s Batarian bodyguard and all-round busybody and lackey.

She carries straight on, eyes set on her task. “Aria, it’s only a surprise if you don’t know I’m coming. And pleasant if I wasn’t summoned by ‘ _my queen’_!” She uses the most exaggerated and sarcastic air quotes she can for the, ‘ _my queen,_ ’ part, as Aria so graciously called herself in the mail, she sent to her.

Aria smirks, amusement sparkling in her eyes as she reclines back on her couch. She so does enjoy toying with this human and pushing her buttons. It has been such a long time since someone has had the audacity or balls to speak back to the self-proclaimed pirate queen of Omega. Usually, they do as they are told, and for good reason too, and do not even look at her, let alone dare to backchat her. But this human, this Commander Shepard was none of that. She seemed to waft respect and authority, a confidence you can’t buy, wherever she went, even as much as Aria herself. It was definitely all merited.

Aria thoroughly read her file, a number of times. To say she was impressed was a huge understatement. And Aria is not so easily impressed.

The first time the Commander came to her little haven on Omega. She thought Shepard was just going to be another snot nosed Alliance bootlicker. With her spotlessly clean record and everyone who is anyone, even nobodies singing her praises. Aria was surprised, shocked even, how wrong she was, and she doesn’t like to be wrong. She prides herself on knowing everything she can about someone, especially someone she hasn’t had dealings with but soon will. It intrigued her to no end. An anomaly she couldn’t work out and still can’t. No matter how much time they spend together either. Which has become quite the regular occurrence between them. Meetings of idle chatter and pretence of deals to be made with the other. But it is just an excuse to see each other now.

This human was arrogant, almost provoking her on purpose to see her reactions, to get a rise, and she seemed to enjoy it. The thrill of brushing someone up the wrong way, how far she could push, observing for any and all weaknesses. It is something Aria uses to great effect herself. It was like Shepard knew her games and was using them against her.

‘ _She wasn’t intimidated or scared of me in the slightest either. Which really got under my skin but also thrilled me to no end. She didn’t seem to care who I was or what I could do to her. I could tell she respected me though and I got the feeling she knew it was mutual. I enjoyed it, all she had to give me. It was exhilarating!’_.

Their first meeting, the cocky little human sat her tight ass down on _Aria’s_ couch as if she was given permission to do so and she had done it a thousand times before. She basically demanded the Asari gave her what she needed and to not stand in her way. At first, Aria wasn’t sure whether she wanted to flay Shepard alive, torture her, stick her in an airlock and then blast her into space. Although, she wasn’t sure how well that one would work out. She read how the Commander had already been spaced and brought back to life. The living proof was standing in front of her. She didn’t fancy having a pissed off Shepard tearing her way through Omega and coming at her after being spaced. She could do without that kind of headache. Aria wasn’t stupid after all.

But the one other thought, which was and still is a recurring one she couldn’t get rid of, infuriating and delicious as it was. Instead of violence, her preferred method, was to just jump her on the couch and have her way with the human. It still annoys Aria even now that she is constantly having this thought.

‘ _Maybe I just need a very good seeing to. It has been an unhealthy amount of time since I last had someone.’_ Aria muses to herself, thoughts turning to desire for the things she could do to this human and vice versa. ‘ _Especially after I tasted her that first time. It was the briefest of kisses, but it was something I craved before, after and had been for a long time. Ever since she strolled confidently into my club and my world. But after killing Petrovsky, strangling him with my own bare hands... Mmm and joined to him so I could watch, feel those last moments being drained from him, squeezed out of him. It was a glorious feeling! I wanted to do a lot more than just kiss Shepard at that point. I wanted to ravish the life out of her. Get inside her and taste everything she is. And that thought will not go away, no matter how much I try. I think the only way to get her out of my system is to get her in it!_ _The scenarios that have been running rampant through my mind are just delicious. But no manner of vice I do to quench my thirst, my hunger for her, relieves my ache. I have to have her soon, lest I go mad with desire for her body and mine, together, an animalistic joining of...’_ Aria manages to catch herself before those thoughts threaten to have her arousal burn an Asari shaped hole through the couch. Oh, but she finds herself very much enjoying the refreshing and very much delightful feelings this rather perfect creature gives her.

Shepard is sat on the couch, eyebrow raised as she curiously watches Aria. Her facial features fluttering just slightly through all kinds of different emotions. Ranging from; confused, amusement, pissed off, down right disgusted. And probably the weirdest one, and Shepard is unsure if what she is seeing is right, is aroused, like very aroused. Eyes darkening and a fiery hunger in them as she stares at Shepard like a last meal.

The Commander is confused to what is going on right now. She thinks, maybe Aria is having some kind of inner battle with herself or a complete nervous breakdown. Whichever one it is she is finding it hard not to burst out laughing. It is very uncharacteristic Aria behaviour, to say the least.

Shepard decides to break Aria from the hole she seems to be in. She does have other things to do after all. Well, she doesn’t have any prior engagements right now. She made sure to clear her schedule for this meet up. Like she usually does when they are spending time together. However, sitting in Purgatory and watching Aria T’Loak have a face fit at her is not on her list of greatest things to do today. Probably any day.

She clears her throat loudly, competing with the heavy bass music playing, “Ok, Queen Aria, as fun as this isn’t, you summoned me. So here I am at your bequest. What do you need?” Because Shepard knows Aria always needs something. She wouldn’t have been summoned otherwise. As if Aria T’Loak would have got her here to have a fun evening of laughter, banter and drinking together.

Shepard snorts dryly to herself at the thought of them both having a friendly time. Sure, they do spend time together, ‘ _ok, a lot of time together’_. And maybe Shepard does have a laugh with Aria. Which isn’t something she ever thought would happen with how different they are. She also has a lot of respect for her. But it is usually for a kind of deal, laced with innuendo and threats are to be made. Aria acting like this and the lack of any information in the mail she received, is making Shepard a little apprehensive as to what she is doing here.

Aria snaps her eyes to the offending voice with a look that would wither and make most run-in fear. But Shepard doesn’t flinch. It actually encourages a smirk onto her lips.

Much to Aria’s chagrin. ‘ _Damn cocky, arrogant little human. I should teach you a lesson, punish you until you beg me to stop!’_ She decides on a different approach though. A much less rip you apart at the molecular level and a more placating, friendly kind. For her, anyway.

“Where’s the rush, Commander? Have a drink. Sara!” She doesn’t give her a chance to reply and clicks her fingers for her personal tender. “Two glasses and a bottle of Noverian rum.”

The waitress shifts uncomfortably as she hesitates in saying, “I’m sorry, Ms T’Loak. They still don’t sell that here.”

Aria bores her eyes into the waitress in the hopes it might instil some damn intelligence in her. They have this same conversation every time and she never learns.

She dismissively waves her hand at her instead of employing violence on her, “Yes, I know. It would be the only thing to soothe this dreary excuse of a hellhole bar though. Just bring us my usual. And stop calling me Ms! I found out what that means and I do not like it. I’m not a bloody Ms!” She then turns to the Commander, “Unless you haven’t been given permission by the, what is it you quaint little humans call them?”

Shepard gives her a quizzical look and shrugs, not understanding what she is on about.

Aria then smirks teasingly when it comes to her, “Ah yes. The missus, the wifey, the old ball and chain. You must have snuck out. Naughty Commander. Because I very much doubt you were given permission and allowed to come out to play, with me no less. I’m surprised you are willing to incur little baby blue’s wrath for me.”

Shepard blinks at her a couple of times before what she is on about sinks in. She rolls her eyes, “Her name is Liara! Not that it’s any of your business, but she isn’t my ‘ _wife_ ’. We are not even together. Haven’t been for a long time.” It all comes out a lot more bitter than it meant to.

The last of anything real they had together was just after they fought Sovereign. After that things got in the way; Shepard died, got brought back to life, collectors, Cerberus coerced her into thinking she was fighting for the greater good. In a way she was, but with the seediest bastards in the galaxy who were only trying to help themselves. Then the Shadowbroker shit and Liara took over with _Feron!_ Basically, life happened.

Aria could see, practically feel Shepard fighting all the anger that snipe from her brought. ‘ _Her body is betraying her though. She has gone tense, eyes almost burning a hole into me and through to the other side’._

Aria rolls her eyes, “I know that, Shepard. I wouldn’t use the misogynistic human term, _wife_ , if I did think you were! But I’m very pleased to hear how much you are free and want me to know you are. Not that you being with someone would deter me. And they certainly couldn’t keep you from straying with me on the table, _literally,_ for you.”

“You wish, Aria! And I don’t _cheat!_ If I’m with someone, then I’m with them. And I expect the exact same from them too. I don’t share or play second fiddle to no one!” Shepard retorts, an angry annoyed bite to her tone, thoughts going to places she doesn’t want.

Before Aria can grow weary of this brooding melancholy atmosphere and question what the hell a fiddle is and Shepard dismissing her offhand offer of sex, Sara comes back. A tray in her hands with two glasses and a bottle of Serrice ice brandy on it that she starts to place on the table.

Aria immediately picks up a glass and takes a grateful sip. A pleased hum leaves her lips as she feels the liquid slip down her throat with a slight burn.

Shepard shakes her head at the completely rude ignorance towards the serving girl. She turns to her with a smile, “Thank you for the drinks, Sara.”

The waitress startles slightly, taken aback by the thankful attitude, unused to it. She looks to the Commander and sees her with a kind smile being aimed at her. She feels flattered to be noticed and by someone of her stature too.

Sara brings the tray to her chest and returns the smile, only a lot shier, “No thanks are necessary, Commander Shepard. It is my job after all.”

Shepard shakes her head, “It doesn’t take anything to thank someone for doing their job. Instead of outright acting as if they don’t matter or are beneath them to warrant it.” She gives Aria a side glance.

Aria rolls her eyes with a scoff, “It doesn’t take anything to rip that stick out of your ass either! Hmm, or maybe it does? It must be lodged up there pretty far. Your little mangled face friend must be missing it.”

Shepard chuckles at Aria and how grumpy she gets when she has been duly shown-up and has no real comeback. ‘ _She acts almost like a sulky teenage kid, than an Asari of her age and stature. It is kind of cute, in a ridiculous way. Ha, I bet she would absolutely hate being called cute. I can only imagine the pain she would threaten to inflict on me if she knew I said that.’_

Aria watches Shepard practically giggle into her glass of brandy. More becoming of a little fresh-faced maiden than an N7, a spectre, a warrior of renowned feats. ‘ _It irks me, in the way I can feel an almost smile on my lips in spite of myself. She shouldn’t be allowed or be able to get these kinds of reactions out of me.’_

So Aria does what Aria does when she is uncomfortable and unable to bend someone to her will, mould them to how she wants them. She turns up the hostility a little. Not much, but just enough as a warning.

She lets out an irritable huff, “Shepard, your incessant giggling is tiring and bothersome to me. Cease it or—"

“Please, your majesty!” Shepard cuts in, sarcasm very evident as are her giggles still.

‘ _And no regard for her life either it seems_ ’, Aria thinks to herself.

“Everything is ‘ _bothersome_ ’ to you. You could be staring at your own reflection, a bottle of Noverian rum in one hand, the head of Petrovsky in the other and you would still find something that managed to ‘ _bother_ ’ you.”

Aria just stares at this insignificant mouthy little human woman, who by all rights should be on the end of one of her biotic fists by now. But she isn’t and Aria cannot feel any stirring inside that she is going to be. That alone should be enough to bring fire to the Asari’s mind and then rain it down upon Shepard. But again, nothing. She actually feels lighter, an amusement that hasn’t been felt since her maiden years. It’s uncomfortable and she doesn’t want it.

Aria takes a sip of her drink, eyes brimming with threat towards Shepard or she tries to portray that anyway and warns, “Careful, Commander. I’m only so tolerant before I employ violence.”

Shepard rolls her eyes, unperturbed by her threat, “And we are having ice-queen Aria now. That’s my cue to hurry you along as to what you want from me. Then I can move to a nice fun area where I don’t have to listen to shitty death threats every two minutes. I get enough of that all day. From bigger, meaner and a damn sight uglier things than you! So if you are going to kill me then do it and quick. I can rest in peace and the galaxy can find some other schmuck to have the pleasure to deal with people like you. If not, then get on with whatever underhanded crap you want dealt with!” Then she slams her glass on the table with an angry grunt before filling it back up.

Aria annoys the hell out of her sometimes, with that attitude of I can just threaten and scare you into submission. But Shepard is no pushover and will not put up with or tolerate someone treating her that way. No matter who they are.

Aria sits stunned into silence, dumbstruck by Shepard’s sheer impertinence towards her. Nobody, and she means absolutely nobody has spoken like that to her for centuries. Even if they did, they wouldn’t still be alive to tell the tale. But there are no tables being thrown at Shepard, glasses smashed over her head, no patrons running for cover and fearing for their lives. None of that and no blood being spilled. ‘ _There should at least be some blood’_. Aria mutters, annoyed with herself at her complete lack of violence towards this disrespectful human.

Aria finally manages to collect herself and turns her hard gaze to Shepard. “I can’t decide if you are audacious, impetuous or just plain stupid, Commander.”

Shepard groans in exasperation, downs her drink, immediately reaches for the bottle of and then fills her glass up again, “Great, Aria. More insults. You are like a damn black hole of misery and anger. You suck the fun and life out of everything! Can’t you ever just get over yourself, your power play, threats and just relax for once?” She downs the liquid in a matter of seconds, barely noticing the burn as it slides down her throat and then she refills the glass. “And I don’t think any deal you want to sell is worth putting up with you.” She downs this glass of brandy also, feeling the littlest tingle and warmth from the liquor. A welcome reprieve from her hostile companion and everything she has to endure on a daily basis.

This is her free time from the horrors she has to face. She thought, stupidly or not, that coming here to see someone that gives her a reprieve from that daily torture would help. It really does on other days. But Aria seems to be especially prickly towards her today and Shepard is unsure why. But she doesn’t want to waste the very little of free time she has. Every second she lives at the moment is a gift for her. She feels like she is living on borrowed time and if she does help to win this war, she doesn’t think she will be alive to see the other side.

Aria is the slightest bit unsure how to proceed. One, she has no deal for her and got the Commander here under false pretences. Definitely not for the first time either. And two, she isn’t used to people acting this way with her, certainly not ones that live. But she doesn’t want to actually hurt this recklessly daring, if not injudicious human. She admires her. Which again rubs Aria up the wrong way. That strength and fearlessness is definitely not something to ignore though, she knows that.

But Aria will be damned if she readily admits this to Shepard without being very drunk or very much sated after a thorough seeing to. So she settles on a different tact, games, of all kinds. This is something she is well versed in and Shepard always seems very susceptible to her flirtations too.

She motions to Sara, “Another bottle.” Aria glances to the Commander who is glaring at her. She thinks it is mostly because of before but also a little to do with ‘ _rudeness_ ’ as she always says. “And thank you, Sara.”

The waitress’s eyes widen with that, surprise on her face. It turns to gratefulness when she glances at Shepard with the shyest of smiles and then scurries off as quick as she can.

Aria rolls her eyes at the girl’s blatant heart eyes at the Commander. ‘ _She better keep her eyes and hands away. If she knows what’s good for her, she will! Just as I have warned others off her. I won’t hesitate to do the same to you. Shepard is my territory!’_

Aria downs her drink and then slides her glass on the table before she angles her body to face Shepard more full on. She rests her arm lazily along the top of the couch, eyes fixed on those curious pale blue ones that haven’t stopped watching her.

“There must be some, ‘ _arrangement_ ’ we can agree upon, Commander.” Aria makes her voice as inviting as she can, a playful smirk on her lips. “I can be extremely accommodating, and I most definitely know how to relax _, really_ relax. Especially with the right someone and under the right circumstances.”

Shepard doesn’t miss the tone or unexpected lighter shift in Aria now. It’s puzzling to her to say the least and she is unsure what her game is now. But at the same time, she is curious to bite the bait being dangled by this mysterious being. She is still mindful though that this is Aria T’Loak and to never leave your throat exposed.

So Shepard plays along to see where this is going. “I don’t think you have anything to offer me that is worth my time. I’ve got the eezo, the mercs, pilots, all the good stuff. What else is there? Well, unless you are putting yourself on the table now. Leaving your throne for me. Are you?”

Aria is shocked by such a forwardly bold move from the woman opposite her, not expecting it. But cannot deny the thrill that shoots through her. She has to try hard not show any reaction to betray how exciting that simple move feels. But she is very good at these power games. Years of honing her craft, from simple minds to elite players of the galaxy. ‘ _No one plays them better than me’._

Aria idly runs her finger over the leather fabric of the couch, inching closer each time to Shepard’s arm that is resting on it. All the while not taking her eyes off of hers, just as she hasn’t.

“Tell me, Commander. What would I get out of this deal? My services are certainly not cheap. You would have to put up something extremely enticing for me to, _bite_!” Aria accentuates the bite part with a low-pitched growl.

Shepard’s stomach rolls hungrily at that as she slowly leans in closer, eyes never leaving Aria’s. She lets the electric stir in the air between them both for a few beats longer before she whispers a tantalising, “Whatever you want, my queen!”

Aria feels that familiar desire pooling, tugging on the inside, skin tingling with anticipation and heartbeat gaining speed.

An unexpected laugh bubbles up her throat, all light and genuine as are her words, “Positively delightful, Shepard!”

The Commander smiles at the sight she sees and the sound she hears, ‘ _It is something to behold to be in the presence of such a fiercely wild creature. Then have them spontaneously open up to you with a burst of joyful surprise, not only to yourself but to them too.’_ Before Shepard knows it she finds herself laughing with her.

Neither one of them has laughed so free, so youthfully for such a long time. It’s silly, it’s childish even and to the outside it must look like the most peculiar sight. The fearless and strong-willed Commander Shepard, saviour of the Citadel, the galaxies last hope for bringing all the races together in the fight against the Reapers. And the ruthless, calculating, pirate queen of Omega, cold blooded killer, smuggler and gang leader of the criminal world. Both giggling together like a couple of preteen school kids...

.

They both begin to settle down from the bizarrely giddy high they were just on. Neither one moves away from the other though and their eyes never part. It is a curious, if not a little intimate moment being shared between them both. They don’t feel uncomfortable or the need to retreat, which should feel strange in itself, but it doesn’t.

Aria is the first to break out of the trance when she hears the sound of her omni-tool going off. She reluctantly moves back, persona slipping into ice queen mode, as Shepard likes to call it, and the mask is back on.

Her eyes narrow in on the vermin for the intrusion and practically hisses, “What?” As she answers.

Shepard takes this opportunity to refill their glasses, not feeling the need to get out of here as quick as she can, like before...

.

Once Aria has finished hissing and barking orders to her minions, Shepard hands her the drink.

Aria snatches it up and downs it, the liquid barely touching the sides. She then holds her glass out, no words, just an expectation that she wants it refilled.

Shepard rolls her eyes but indulges her this once, sensing the fiery atmosphere. She is brave, sure, but not suicidal.

After filling both glasses back up she passes one to Aria. The Asari takes it, less of a snatch this time and sips, eyes hard as she stares ahead at nothing in the room but working through thoughts in her mind.

Not feeling this prickly atmosphere shifting any time soon the Commander decides to try and make it move into a different direction.

“Problems? Something I can help with?”

Aria shifts her icy gaze to the side, forgetting that the Commander was there for a moment. She doesn’t answer, too lost in her thoughts, strategies and manoeuvres that need to be made.

Shepard stares back for a moment, trying to decipher what is going on inside Aria’s head just through her eyes. But lacking any mind reading skills and not being able to meld like an Asari, she gives up. Aria doesn’t give any kind of emotions up either, just a hard cool demeanour as usual, so Shepard can’t gauge from that.

She decides on a different plan and takes the empty glass from Aria’s hand, fills it up and then hands it back. There is the slightest shift in the Asari now, an almost curiouser stare in her eyes. Sure, they still have that glint of I’m going to kill you, peel the skin from your bones and rearrange your insides, in them. But Shepard thinks that is just Aria’s resting bitch face, her default setting.

Feeling a little brave or maybe the slightest bit merry from the alcohol and hating tense silences, Shepard deploys the risky part of her plan.

“It’s not your damn couch again, is it? I thought you would have bolted that thing to the floor, microchipped it, even had it covered by video surveillance and guarded by a few hundred of your minions after I got it back for you.” Shepard notices the slightest twitch in Aria’s lips for a smirk. Her eyes are less stab you to death too and posture not as rigid, so she carries on. “Do I need to call in the Normandy, pull resources and every race in the galaxy and deploy them on the most dangerous, sensitive mission to date?”

Aria snorts in amusement, only the littlest bit perturbed at how Shepard is able to placate and shift her mood so easily.

“You’re ridiculous, Commander! It needs to cease.”

Shepard tries to keep her face serious, “It’s just, I know you said we were there to kill all of Cerberus because you wanted your Omega back. But I know it was only so you could get that precious couch of yours back. It’s like your favourite underwear going missing and nothing feels the same. Your ass just can’t ever get comfortable without them. Obviously, your ass loves sitting on couches too. Especially that one. It must be going through withdrawal right now.”

Aria stares blankly at the woman next to her for a few seconds before her demeanour cracks and her face and body betrays her. She laughs, full and genuine like last time and her whole aura relaxes. She is so unaccustomed to someone able to snap her out of her stormy thoughts. It surprises and delights her each time this strangely curious human manages to achieve it.

“Your nonsense is unbearable, Shepard. It needs to be smacked out of you, maybe tortured out.” Aria idly threatens, icy blue eyes narrowed on her. There is no heart behind it or genuine desire to inflict any harm on her though.

Shepard laughs proudly at that, knowing full well Aria isn’t actually serious, just posturing on her part because it’s what she does.

“Of course, my queen. Anything your icy cold heart desires of me.”

Aria gets a shot of pleasure up the spine, desire pooling in her gut at the Commander grovelling in such a way to her. Even if it is just teasing, a playful jest on her part. It doesn’t make it any less arousing and delectable to have such an independently strong-minded individual being subservient to you.

“Careful now, Shepard. What would people think of the great Commander playing the whipped varren to the cruel and ruthless Aria T’Loak?”

She shrugs, “They can think what they want. People always do.”

“We both know you care more than you probably even want to admit to yourself.”

Shepard shakes her head, “No, I don’t. Just because you put an image out there for the world to see doesn’t mean that is who you are. As you are so fond of always telling me, you don’t know me, Aria.”

“I’ve read your file. Doesn’t venture far from reality as I can see.” Aria quips back, even though she is lying because Shepard is not the least bit how she summed her up. An intriguing surprise to her each time they meet.

She motions for Sara to fetch another bottle for them, while Shepard is gearing up to try and prove her point.

“Service record, mission reports, the brass putting their own opinions on who you are. All for the benefit of political gain and ticking a box they want to stick you in. That crap and those people can never know who you really are. No one can unless you give it freely to them, open yourself and let them see it.” She looks Aria dead in the eye, “Appearances can be very deceiving after all. You know that better than most. I read your files, and the ones the Shadowbroker had on you. But that didn’t make me set on who you really are. You are nothing like the reports and dossiers on you.”

Aria waves her away, “See, you think you are working me out because I allow you the luxury of a few moments of my time. But you don’t. You haven’t even scratched the surface of who I am.”

Shepard downs the last of her drink before saying anything else, “Never said I did or that I wanted to. As I already told you, no one can truly know you unless you allow them to. And that means opening yourself to someone, give them trust and hand over a little of your power to them. And when you do you leave yourself exposed. That, dear Aria, is what scares you the most. To let them see who you really are. Because that is where the pain comes from, the real pain. And your heart feels every single pleasurable piece of hurt and love they can give you.”

Aria snorts in amusement at the Commander getting riled up. Obviously provoked by herself to achieve this. She usually hates that kind of thing. So rather immature but expected of a human to act that way. Not for an Asari of her age to act so churlish though. And yet, she finds the whole situation laughable. She knows Shepard is only acting that way because she is trying to deny how much she wants to know more about her and work her out. Just the same as Aria herself does with the intriguing human. It’s a game between them both, a game she is only too willing to play with her. ‘ _Shepard doesn’t know how close to the truth she really is with some of the things she says to me...’_

***

Both Aria and Shepard have been debating or rather trying to up the other, educate them on the so-called game of life and how it all fits together. Both very much feeling the effects of the now many bottles of Serrice ice brandy, other liquors and shots they have shared. Granted Aria is less affected by the alcohol but not by much.

Shepard fills her glass up and looks off into the distance, “All I’m saying is it’s all just an intricate game, a delicate tangle of a spiders web. Each thread spun is to add another layer, more strength, to catch their unwitting prey. And it should strengthen it. But it doesn’t. It only weakens the already fragile network and structure. Those at the top think they are safe and hold all the power. But they’re not and they don’t. It’s an illusion of safety. The ones at the bottom, the ones you don’t notice or even care to, they’re the ones you should be watching because a tiny movement at the bottom creates the biggest shockwaves at the top. It will be felt for the longest time too.”

Not one to usually enjoy or waste her time on these kinds of tedious philosophical debates, Aria can’t help but continue. Even as she tries to justify it as schooling the primitive young human on matters, she is much more versed in with her years of experience. Being honest with herself though, she knows it’s because she is enjoying it far more than she should and agrees with a lot of what Shepard has been saying. The company being the main real reason behind her sudden interest.

Aria holds her glass out to be refilled and gets an eye roll and a tut of annoyance for the pleasure. Which only serves to amuse her. Her glass is refilled as desired though.

“I will give you that the ones at the bottom do serve a purpose, of sorts. But they are only useful to a degree because they are weak. It is people like me who keep the power structure going. They need us for the routine, to give their meaningless lives purpose. That’s why you joined with the Alliance and became a marine. You crave the mundane, the ability to, goddess, ‘ _make the galaxy a better place’_. But your kind heart serves nothing but to make you weak. Also, your early death.” Aria shrugs, a teasing smirk on her lips as she takes a sip of her drink. She knows that answer and her casually dismissive attitude will annoy and rile the Commander up. And serve to amuse herself, of course.

Shepard narrows her eyes slightly at the smug look she is receiving from Aria and the unfair assessment of herself.

“You couldn’t be further from the truth. And once again you think you are ever so clever and know me. Just as you tell me, you don’t! And it is not weakness to help others. If the person who ended up helping me thought like you then I would be dead. I had nothing and no one. I lost everything, watched it burn up in front of my eyes...” Shepard shakes her head to get out of that past memory. She hates it and always refrains from going there. “Anyway, you need us so called lesser life forms to make your self-worth mean something. Who would boost the pirate queens already too large an ego without your minions to stroke it? Not to mention grovel at your unworthy feet while you sit on your throne. You would mean nothing and there would be no one to give two shits to whom Aria T’Loak was! History needs to remember the so called insignificant as much as anyone else.”

Aria’s eyes light up at getting this reaction. She does ever so much enjoy this angrier, very much passionate side to Shepard. Seeing and hearing the fire in her brings an excitement to her own body.

She places her hand on Shepard’s knee and gives it a patronising pat, “It’s ok, Commander. I’m sure I will remember you every time I sit down on my couch, the couch you so gallantly risked your life to save.”

Shepard’s eyes narrow further at the grinning Asari after she mocked her. “You wait. I am going to go to Omega, rip your couch apart, burn it into nothing and send you the vid. All of this will be done before you can even stand your leather clad ass up from this poor excuse of a throne!”

Aria’s lips purse and she tries hard to hold her laughter in. She really does because being seen like that, it would be such a humiliating hit to her very hard worked for identity. But she can’t hold it in and bursts out with laughter.

Shepard stares incredulously as Aria literally wets herself with laughter at her very serious threat. If she wasn’t so annoyed at being laughed at, she may be joining in because seeing the ice queen herself acting that way is like nothing she has ever seen. ‘ _It’s as if she is a completely different person when she genuinely laughs and lets herself go. It makes me want to delve deeper to find out what else she has hidden down there. I just know it would be glorious! Not that I will admit that to her because I know how much she thrives off people intrigued by the mystery that is Aria T’Loak.’_

As this mocking laughter continues, Shepard rolls her eyes and decides to break it. She stands up, trying and nearly failing to not fall back down, being slightly unsteady on her legs. Having not stood on them in a number of hours now and the amount of alcohol that has been consumed, balance is a harder feat than usual.

Seeing Shepard stand up, Aria doesn’t miss the opportunity to tease, “Aww, Commander. You are not leaving your queen so suddenly, are you? And after we were having such a wonderful time together. We’ve threatened, we’ve laughed and shared stories.”

“At least you were having a good time, _my queen_. I, however, was not and need to use the bathroom and then find somewhere to scream my lungs out. You are infuriating to spend time with.” Shepard retorts, smirk on her lips.

“Well then, Commander. When you see Harrot at Afterlife, be a good girl and make sure he keeps my couch safe. That is where you’re really going, right? Just like said you would.” Aria cannot help herself teasing the amusingly easy Commander.

Shepard groans, “You are not funny, Ms T’Loak. I think I prefer you scowling, icy tongued and threatening to skin me alive! And don’t you follow me to continue your dull humour. I’m not interested.” Then she turns around and heads to the bathroom.

Aria chuckles happily to herself as she watches Shepard walk or rather slightly stagger away, eyes drawn down to her ass. She catches her bottom lip between her teeth, thoughts now turning devious and desire filled. ‘ _Mmm I think I am due some recompense for having to endure this evening. I have also been very accommodating too. It’s the least I’m owed. And I want her!’_ With one goal in mind, Aria sets off towards the bathroom...

.

As Aria goes to open the bathroom door, she hears a few loud shouts, ‘ _a confrontation between some snivelling brats. Maybe Krogans and Batarians.’_ she thinks by the sound of their deep gravelly voices. Uninterested in the petty squabbles of insignificant beings and much more pressing issues on her mind, ‘ _a certain human’s mouth and hands doing unspeakable things to me’._ She goes to push forward but pauses when another voice catches her attention. She turns and walks towards the sound, a crowd of people starting to gather...

“You don’t want to do this.” Shepard warns the the three Batarians and two Krogans. Really not wanting to beat on some drunks who are looking for someone to blame. She will fight if it comes to that though and could use the rush of blood for a distraction.

“We don’t like you human!” The Batarian growls.

“Yeah.” A Krogan agrees. “She killed loads of us.”

Another adds, “She don’t look all that tough. Can’t believe Wrex got beaten by a puny human female.”

Shepard rolls her eyes, tired of everyone who wants to try and take on someone that shows themselves to be stronger than they are. And a woman no less.

“Wrex has ten times the quads you whelps have. And even though he is a friend I still put him on his old huge ass. So if you want a ‘ _puny human female_ ’ to put you on yours, bring it!”

The Krogan does what passes for a smirk for them and laughs, deep and gruff, “We are gonna enjoy hearing when we make you scream, female!”

“Let’s just kill the human! They all deserve to die for what she done to my people!!”

Before Shepard gets the chance to put this Batarian in his place and the rest of the cheer squad down, a voice rings out that makes everyone go silent.

“I don’t think so!”

Shepard turns and her breath catches in her throat at the sight she sees. ‘ _It’s like the seas have parted and a vision in form fitting black leather pants, that leave nothing to the imagination, the very short and tight white leather jacket and a beautiful shade of purple skin that pops against everything, struts through. The swagger that is on her shapely hips is like a snake, swaying to the pipers tune that only she can hear. But it pulls you, beckoning you like a whisper on the wind. Her dark purple smirking lips are like a viper’s kiss. One taste and you’ll be dead but you want to take the risk anyway. And those electric blue eyes that are almost piercing into my very soul, eating me alive from the inside out. Wow! I don’t think I have ever really looked at Aria before, like really looked at her. Of course, she is a beauty of extraordinary measures. But damn, Aria T’Loak is an actual goddess!’_

Shepard continues to roam her eyes over the figure she is finally seeing, as if for the first time, now standing in front of her. ‘ _It must be the bright light that is showing her differently. I have only really seen her in some dark club or Omega’s fake lighting.’_ She tries to convince herself as to why she feels so drawn and attracted to her. Like never before. And the want is palpable.

Aria doesn’t miss it either and is very much enjoying the hungry glint in the Commander’s eyes. It will make compliance from her all the more easier and Aria will finally be able to get this human out of her system by having her.

“Commander, I’m disappointed that you were going to start the foreplay without me.” Aria purrs, delighting in the woman’s pupils dilating and lips parting for a tongue to wet them. “You know how much I love violence to get my blood pumping!”

It takes Shepard a couple of seconds before she manages to collect herself and form a reply. “What can I say, I knew you would come follow after me. And here you are.”

Aria is incensed by her quick and goading come back, in a very pleasurable way. She doesn’t get to retort as a very stupidly rude and soon to be dead pulpy mess of Krogan beats her to it.

“Looks like Aria has a new pet. Do you get on your-ahmph!” But doesn’t get to finish his mocking because Shepard headbutts him as hard as she can.

“I am no one’s pet! And you talk too much, especially for a Krogan.” She feels a slight throbbing from the hit but shakes it off. Being around Wrex so much and all his Krogan has given her an extra hard head.

Aria grins, excitement and a familiar arousal building up seeing the Commander employ such a surge of violence and anger. It wasn’t expected but it is very much welcomed.

“Mmm, Shepard. You really do take me to the _dirtiest_ places. I must return the favour once we are done here.” Aria purrs, gives Shepard a flirtatious wink and then gestures to the goons still gaping at them, “Shall we?”

Shepard smirks, “With pleasure!”

They both look into each other’s eyes for a few tantalising moments before turning to face the, what was stupefied faces, and are now scared expressions of the Krogans and Batarians.

Aria and Shepard think in unison, ‘ _This is going to be fun!’_


	2. Unravelling

“Would you like a drink?” Shepard asks as she closes the door to her apartment and then heads towards the kitchen. Very much in need of a drink herself.

“Sure.” Aria answers, somewhat distracted as she looks around the place. Definitely not expecting this when Shepard offered for them to go back to hers. In her mind it was some tiny little box in the slums of the Citadel and little more than a bed and locker inside the one room. She was surprised Shepard had a place to begin with.

‘ _It is so very tastefully decorated.’_ The water feature immediately catching her eye. Lush colours and furnishings, art deco paintings on the walls and some modern styled ornaments on the shelves. A warm luxurious feel to the place. Very spacious and yet, almost homely. ‘ _Strange to have a place like this because I know she barely has anytime to herself. Too busy fighting the galaxy’s war and fighting for every sad face and sob story that approaches her. How do I know this? I might keep tabs on all of her whereabouts, just to know when she will be coming to me. Not that I would divulge that little gem to her anytime soon._ ’ Aria continues to look around and take in what she can _. ‘This human just keeps surprising me, time and time again.’_

Aria’s eye is then drawn to the piano and makes her way to it. She softly runs her fingers over the keys, a wistful melancholy smile on her lips from her very young years on Thessia.

Shepard walks out from the kitchen, two drinks in hand and sees Aria at the piano. She notices the faraway stare in her eyes and the small smile on her lips. One word coming to her mind, _beautiful_!

She leans back against the archway of the kitchen and lets her eyes take in the sight before her. So very calming and relaxed, not used to this kind of moment with Aria or the tranquil feeling she is giving off. It sends her into an almost trance like state. Drifting off to the void and weightless feeling of space and nothing else exists apart from them. No Reapers, no Cerberus, nothing that needs her to give anything of herself. Just them. It’s a strangely freeing experience.

Feeling the atmosphere in the room shift and eyes watching her, Aria slips back into her cool, playful persona, voice flirty with the slightest teasing note to it, “Something caught your eye, Commander? Or do you just like to, _watch_?” She then turns around to look at her, smirk on her lips as she swaggers over, hips swaying a lot more than they need to.

It takes Shepard a moment to realise she was asked something. Mind too caught up in the pendulum like movements of those shapely hips walking towards her. She manages to shake herself out of her reverie before her eyes shift to the smirking face of Aria now standing in front of her.

She can only manage a, “Huh?” Of confusion as a reply.

Aria snorts a teasing laugh at the dumbstruck expression on Shepard’s face. ‘ _It might have been cute on her if I was in the mood for cute. But I’m not. I’m hungry to be ravished and satisfied!’_

 _“_ I was right back on Omega.”

“Right about what?”

Aria smirks as she leans in a little closer and lowers her voice to a husky whisper, “You really do look even hotter covered in blood!”

Shepard blinks a couple of times before she rolls her eyes, “Only you would find someone covered in blood, _hot_!”

Aria waves her insular mind away, “Please, Commander. I saw your lusting benevolent eyes on me. Do not even try to deny it.”

“I’m sure I was.” Is all Shepard can quip back, because she can’t truly deny that she couldn’t keep her eyes off of Aria. ‘ _Not because she was covered in someone else’s guts. But because she looked like an actual goddess! The orange lights of Omega made her glow like a raging fire. Elegant, serene, poised and majestic, a liquid form, a body of water with how she moved so loose and free. She seemed to just float effortlessly through everything in her path. Completely in her element. It was a breath-taking sight to watch her._ ’ Shepard muses happily as she loses herself a little in such a vivid memory. She thinks it must be what a Drell feels like all the time.

Aria’s smirk only widens as she watched Shepard’s face change to one of lust now. She can only imagine that her words have conjured up some rather good memories of their time fighting on Omega together.

While the Commander remembers, Aria takes one of the glasses from her hands and brings it to her lips. Her nose immediately picks up on the smell, even before she has tasted it. She thought she could smell that sweet woody scent in the air. Her eyes light up and the pleased hum, almost moan she does when she lets the smooth liquid slip down her throat, is a pleasure she has missed.

“Noverian rum! Shepard, you are very much trying my restraint with you.” Aria warns, voice low and husky, “You’ve been holding out on me.”

Shepard smirks, knowing full well the drink would be appreciated and has a bottle or two with Aria’s name on. Something she went to great lengths to get hold of, knowing how much Aria craves it. She was saving them for the perfect time to bargain with or give them to her, if she was feeling kind.

“You have seen nothing yet. I’m just getting started!”

Aria edges closer, eyes dangerous and intent, like a lioness on the prowl, toying with its prey, “You know I can’t let this slide. There has to be some form of, _punishment,_ given out!”

“I probably shouldn’t tell you I have a crate of the stuff stashed upstairs then.” Shepard tells her, daring her to give her that punishment. The thought alone is driving her crazy and her body wild with desire.

Aria’s eyes darken, an unrestrained fierce predatory intent in them, solely set on the woman in front of her.

Careless or brave, Shepard is provoking the beast inside her to come out and attack. And she gets exactly what she has asked for.

Aria pounces. Her body lurches forward, a growl bubbling up and out in an explosion of fiery passion, of repressed feelings and pins Shepard to the wall with her body.

Two glasses smash onto the floor, shattered into pieces but completely ignored as both sets of lips crash into each other’s.

Utterly enraptured and consumed by a torrent of vehemence between them. Pent up from so many months of their own brand of foreplay all pouring out like a dam bursting free.

Aria bites down on Shepard’s lip, making her gasp, which gives the lustful Asari the perfect opportunity to fill her mouth with her tongue.

Aria’s growl is swallowed up by Shepard’s mouth as their tongues clash, fighting for dominance of the other. Neither one of them wanting to give up the power and show weakness. No matter how much they have both craved this.

Aria’s senses are in overload at Shepard’s smell, her taste and the sheer ferocity of her need for her.

‘ _Goddess! I want this human, this perfect specimen, more than anything else and I can feel it returned to me like never before. What is she doing to me?!’_ Aria’s thoughts threaten to consume her, just as Shepard is going to do, and Aria is struggling to stop it, to keep the control she always maintains.

Their hands and nails start clawing at skin, ripping at clothes to rid the other of the intrusive materials. The need to be closer, to feel more, is almost too much to bear...

.

Finally, being freed of each other’s clothes, Aria runs one hand down to the dizzying woman’s breast, thumb brushing over her nipple, before giving it a firm squeeze. Loving how Shepard bites her lip with a gasp of pleasure against her lips, back arching into her touch. She slides the other hand up Shepard’s neck and then into her hair. She grabs a fistful of the thick dark blue hair and pulls her head back a little. They are both panting hard as their eyes stare with an almost feral edge, the hunger beyond anything they have ever felt for someone else.

“It’s not enough. I want inside you!” Aria growls possessively, her nails scratching down Shepard’s chest, hard enough to draw blood.

Shepard hisses with immense pleasure, her body arching into the source. Head spinning at the possessiveness and wanting hunger Aria has for her is like nothing she has ever felt before. ‘ _No one has ever wanted all of me, as in every single thing I am. They only want pieces of me. Taking a little bit here a little bit there until I have nothing left and I don’t know who or what I am anymore. But Aria... mmm, Aria wants it all. I can see it, feel it, like she wants inside my skin. It makes me feel needed like I never have. I will give myself to her. I don’t think I will be able to stop it. But I’ll make her work for it.’_

“Then you have to try and take it!” Shepard challenges daringly, inviting the animal in Aria to come and get it. A tweak on her nipples to encourage her further. “Show me!”

Aria growls, a harsh rumbling vibration, like a caged animal about to attack its handler. Her eyes almost unconsciously turn black and she has to fight harder than she ever has done before to not just meld with this crazy woman right now. Show her all of herself and give her everything she is. Never has she wanted to hand herself over to someone before and let them see her as she truly is inside.

“You couldn’t handle it!” Aria states as a warning, for Shepard but mostly for herself before she makes a lunge to the Commander’s neck. Teeth sinking into soft flesh. She bites and sucks, creating her marks, her territory on Shepard’s skin, a statement for others to keep off. A screaming thought rolling through her mind, ‘ _She will be mine!_ ’

Shepard growls deep in the back of her throat, guttural, almost primal, at the ferocious attack Aria is unleashing on her neck. Her hands harshly manipulating Shepard’s breasts and their bodies grinding against one another in an animalistic way.

“Fuck! Are you trying to brand me?” Shepard hisses as she grips Aria’s head tight with one hand and the other, she squeezes her breast hard, just to have something to ground herself through all the pleasurable pain she is feeling.

“Yes!” Is all Aria growls back, a harsh suck and bite on the Commander’s flesh to prove it as her hands give her breasts the exact same treatment.

The pain Shepard is feeling is nothing more than driving her arousal, feeding it like a fire starving for oxygen. It fuels the hunger and is released as a surge of biotic energy through her and pushes Aria back.

Who stumbles, just about able to keep her footing. It takes a moment for Aria to gain her senses and comprehend what just happened. But when she does, the inner huntress comes out. Her head snaps up, body loose and feline. Her eyes narrowed and dark, predatory intent, an excitement and delirium in them as they zero in on the smirking face stalking towards her.

Shepard’s thoughts as she eyes Aria’s naked, fluid form, with hungry eyes, ‘ _That is truly the sexiest, most breath-taking sight I have ever seen!’_

Aria doesn’t say anything, her biotics flaring up and through her as her hand reaches forward with a lash. It traps around the Commander, who is then whipped forwards and into the strong tight arms of its captor.

“You think you’re ever so smart.” Aria’s tone comes out in a low deep bass of a voice, “You are nothing but an arrogant little human and need to be taught a lesson!”

Shepard’s skin is tingling with the slightest burning sensation from the residual lash used on her. But it doesn’t deter her, she enjoys it and uses it to fuel her retort, “What better teacher could I have than a _matured_ Asari with so many years of experience and knowledge to give me that lesson.”

Incensed and a little out of her mind with carnal desire, Aria uses her biotics to push Shepard forward so she topples over the back of the couch.

Shepard grunts on the landing against the hard wooden floor. Head spinning and body buzzing all over the place. However, she doesn’t get any time to catch her breath or prepare herself because Aria pounces on top of her.

Aria grabs the slightly stunned Commander’s hands and then pins them above her head. The rest of her trapped between two strong thighs. Her biotics still flaring up and over both of their bodies, the sensation giving off a warm tingling, vibrating pleasure to them.

Shepard gives Aria a half-hearted glare as she struggles against the grip. Not really wanting to go anywhere or be out from this position because the pleasure is almost indescribable.

Held tightly with one of her hands, Aria uses her free one to take hold of Shepard’s jaw, her focus locked where she wants it. She grinds down on her, over and over, her arousal through the roof. She needs to be relieved of the painful ache that is not only coiling in her lower gut and crotch but all over her body.

“You are going to give me what I want, what we both came here for. Even if I have to tear it out of you!” Aria demands, the bass of her voice practically vibrating through Shepard’s chest and body. Her hand starts to travel down to the Commander’s most sensitive area, feeling the heat and then the wetness there.

Aria delights, “You’re so wet for me!” body surging with so much more desire, if that’s actually possible, at what she finds and the groan of want that Shepard affords her.

“F-fuck, yes! Aria...”

Aria smirks, her finger finding the perfect spot and rhythm against Shepard’s clit to start to placate her, mold her to her liking. Her own hips working hard against the Commander’s body to try and relieve the painful ache inside that needs to be released before she explodes.

“Come on, Shepard. Come on. Mmm... You know you need this as much as I do. Let me give it to you.” Aria whispers seductively, a little surprised with herself at the almost begging nature of her words. “Be good for me and I’ll let you go.”

Shepard groans, back arching up at the more than pleasurable feelings coursing through her at Aria’s touch.

“Aria, mmm... yes!” She gasps, hips bucking up, letting herself surrender to the venereal passion, to Aria, to let her have her way.

Aria smirks, body buzzing with the way Shepard moans her name, how she reacts to her touch. It’s mesmerising to her how Shepard is embracing the pleasure, embracing her fully. She doesn’t hold anything back.

Aria releases her hands and then uses her now free one to explore the beautifully pliable woman’s chest. She leans down and captures her lips in a searing, needy kiss. Both of them greedy and desperate to taste and feel, to pleasure and relieve the other.

They work in unison at pushing the other to greater heights, neither one bothered about the pretence of teasing and who holds the power now. The only thing on their minds now is pleasure and bringing the other with them.

Shepard’s hands immediately go to work on Aria, one gliding softly to the back of her head and neck, fingers gently teasing the sensitive nerve areas there. And the other works its way down and between her thighs, slipping perfectly to that slick wet warmth there.

Aria growls, hips grinding down, movements frantic now as she chases that all-consuming rapturous feeling. She is losing control, on herself, on everything, it’s all slipping away, out of her grasp. She can’t fight it, doesn’t want to anymore. She just wants to feel everything that Shepard is, she needs to be inside with her, be one together.

Aria slides her hand lower as she sits up, eyes staring down with intent and need, the need she can’t hold back from any longer. Her fingers circle the Commander’s entrance and feels hers move to the same place.

“Shepard, look at me. You are going to want to see all of this.” Aria purrs, desperation cutting her words. “To see everything, I’m giving you.”

Shepard’s eyes snap to attention on Aria’s and watches as she smirks, a smirk so enthralling, so enticingly sexy, she couldn’t look away even if she wanted to. Then Aria enters her, knowing at the same time she will feel everything she is doing to Shepard will be felt by herself. Her eyes turn infinitely black, her head thrown back with a throaty scream of ecstasy.

Shepard moans herself as she feels the tug instantly, grabbing hold of her as she is pulled into that ecstasy with Aria.

Her eyes adjust from the black nothing and it is like waking into a dream. A dream where you are at the edge of space, the edge of all existence and naked as the day you were born. The elements should be tearing you asunder, broiling you from the inside out, sucking the life from you. But they’re not. They are caressing you, feeding pleasure and light to every single one of your nerves and senses. On the outside, in the real world, your bodies are ravenous for each other, feeding the pleasure for you both to feel it here, in this other realm, in the stillness here and the quiet. Oh, the quiet. It’s almost indescribable. Like being in the eye of a storm, where everything is raging ferociously on the outside but inside there is complete and utter silence. It’s just you, it’s just her, Aria, freely pouring herself into you, giving you a real taste of who she is. She is wild and free, embracing you fully, so openly, so intimately passionate. But she is also tender, a gentleness you didn’t expect from her, sensual and welcoming too. She wants you, she wants you to be in this moment with her. You’re one with her, one single mind. Thoughts and memories, body and soul, joined together in a transcendence beyond the physical world, floating weightlessly and it’s heavenly, pure fucking ecstasy!

_‘Aria shows me the want, the need, the pure fervour she has had for me. A chase from even before we met. She was intrigued from the start and wants me to see, to feel the longing she’s had for me. Snapshots of every moment we have shared and even when she was alone. She still wanted me, thirsting to have me. Her thoughts yearning to feel me, even to just be close. It’s a surprise to feel how much she has desired me, craved after me. I want her to feel it definitely wasn’t all one sided. I freely show her my addiction for her too, my hunger. But also, my passion and yearning to be close to her, that it was not just sexual. And show her why I kept coming back...’_

_*****_

Shepard and Aria are both lying asleep on the floor in the den, after another few rounds of carnal ecstasy. They collapsed in a heap of tangled limbs, exhaustion and sated bliss.

Shepard’s eyes are the first to open, slowly blinking away the sleep that claimed her. They start to adjust to the room around her and take in where she is. The room is a mess of broken objects, an overturned table and chairs, books strewn all over the place and pictures hanging crookedly on the walls. It is then that memories of the passionate night’s activities flitter into her mind, like an old film reel in snapshots. Warmth is spread throughout her body at these memories and also an unfamiliar weight on it.

Shepard’s eyes shift down and see the beautiful naked form of Aria T’Loak tightly wrapped around her. Her thigh between Shepard’s, a soft purple hand laying on her chest, or more specifically on her breast. The Commander rolls her eyes with an inward snort of amusement because even in her sleep Aria seems to be attracted to sexual contact.

Shepard looks at her for a moment. Her face uncharacteristically gentle and free of the usual scowl that the Commander is so used to. ‘ _There is something strange, in an alluring way, to see Aria like this. She seems almost vulnerable and nothing like the icy cold and calculating criminal she portrays herself to be. She showed me sides of herself I did not expect from such a fierce creature. Sure, the animal was out to play, to toy with its pray, me, most times. But there was a real tenderness from her, a warmth and affection, an intimacy there. Which surprised me to no end, herself too. I don’t think she was expecting to be that way with me. But in the end, she just completely let go and embraced it and me. She keeps telling me that I don’t know her and I guess she is right. Truth be told I didn’t expect her to still be here when I woke up. Another surprise. I thought she would have left as soon as she finished with me and got what she wanted. But here she is, wrapped around me in our post coital bliss. I mean, come on. Aria T’Loak is snuggled up against me, hugging me tight like a comfort blanket. Again, surprise! Why would she still be here? Maybe she was just incredibly exhausted, like I was, and fell asleep. I don’t actually remember falling to sleep myself. So maybe that is it and I need to stop questioning it as anything more...’_

Shepard continues to study the beautiful, almost hypnotising features of Aria, a little lost in them. She tries hard not to trace her finger over her silky soft skin. She doesn’t think that would be a good idea. Kind of like daring to touch a sleeping lion and you notice too late that it has woken up and then bit your hand off...

***

Shepard eventually manages to tear her eyes away from Aria, knowing she can’t stay like this. Not when there is work to be done and a galaxy to be saved. No matter how much she wants to stay in this fantasy of bliss. She isn’t even sure what the time is and how long she has been away. There must be someone looking for her to do something, there always is.

With an internal sigh, Shepard very carefully tries to extricate herself from Aria, not wanting to wake her or the angry beast that may lay in wait. And in the cold light of day, she can’t imagine Aria to be someone cuddly, either. Someone who enjoys to lay in the warmth of another after a night of passion, anyway...

.

After a lot of effort, almost like she was on an extremely sensitive stealth mission ground-side, Shepard managed to free herself and make extraction from the room. It seems her spectre training is not only useful for fighting the monsters of the galaxy, but also for escaping unnoticed from the death grip a slightly unhinged lover had on her.

As she walks through the apartment, careful not to step on any broken glass, she sees what can only be described as carnage everywhere. Like someone threw a singularity inside and then it detonated at the core. She can’t deny it was most definitely worth every broken thing and the slight aching pain she feels in her body.

Shepard finally finds her pants amongst the debris and as she goes to slip them on, she startles when the intercom for the door buzzes.

“Crap! Who the hell could that be?”

With the thought of Aria in the other room and not knowing who is on the other side of the door, she hurriedly hops about, nearly stumbling in the process, trying to get her pants on. She eventually achieves her goal, the buzzer incessantly going off in the process, that she is internally cursing. She tries to do the pants up but rolls her eyes and gives up as the zip is broken, a rip down the side and there is no button to be seen. She quickly locates her t-shirt next, only to narrow her eyes and groan at it because of the gaping tear in it.

“Goddamnit, Aria! I loved this top.” Shepard grumbles and then shifts her narrowed eyes to the annoying noise at the door and hisses, “Yeah, I’m coming!”

She begrudgingly slips the torn t-shirt on, luckily it covers her modesty enough and she isn’t going to flash the annoying buzzer fiend.

When she gets to the door, she sees on the monitor EDI and Garrus on the other side of it.

“Fuck!” She mutters and debates whether to pretend she isn’t here. But she decides against it as they must know she is. What with EDI’s internal systems able to track her and the fact they haven’t stopped buzzing and banging on the door yet.

Shepard puts on her best confused face and opens the door. She makes sure to not quite open it fully and stand in a strategic position to hide the mess behind her. “Garrus, EDI? What are you doing here? Is something wrong?” She gives herself an internal congratulations for her acting skills.

Garrus looks at her a little suspiciously, those critically assessing eyes scanning her exterior. She tries not to shift under the scrutiny of the Turian.

EDI is not so concerned with that, more straight to the point of why they are here, “Shepard, Garrus and I, and some of the Normandy crew have been trying to contact you. Without success. You missed this morning’s dock inspection and Admiral Hackett’s update meeting. He was not pleased and that Admiral Anderson had been told some disturbing rumours about your recent associates. There was talk among some of the council and leaders, who are questioning your motives, to losing faith in you. Admiral Hackett was not interested in the what’s or whys. But he was not happy about you going AWOL and insisted on finding your, ‘ _Sorry ass_!’ So Garrus and I decided to look for you as you didn’t answer your omni-calls. We were concerned.”

“I took my omni-tool off so I could get a break. And as you can see, no need for concern. I’m all good. Nothing to worry about.” Shepard tells them as casually as she can. The mention of the questioning her and her motives, very unsettling. They don’t sit well with her. She needs to get everything under control before stuff blows up.

However, Shepard has more immediate concerns and doesn’t think her casual persona is working too well because Garrus questions, “Are you sure about that, Shepard? We heard about the brawl over at Purgatory and you’re looking a little beaten up.” His eyes assessing the various bruises and marks on her and the state of her clothes.

As Shepard tries to persuade them, especially Garrus, that she is ok, Aria casually strolls out of the den.

She hears the voices and then sees Shepard at the door, looking as if she is trying to physically block the view and entry. Which Aria thinks is definitely the case when someone asks to come in. But Shepard denies them with some rather feeble excuse about her being sick last night from too many drinks.

Aria snorts a laugh and rolls her eyes at the idiotic behaviour and heads into the kitchen to locate the bottle of Noverian rum that Shepard kept hidden from her...

.

After searching through all the cupboards and even the draws, Aria finally found the elusive bottle. It was in the freezer. She also found an item of clothing, Shepard’s hoody to wear, unsure where all of her clothes are. She pours herself a glass of rum and then starts to leave the kitchen.

As she does, she hears, “What was all that noise? Is someone in there?” From an amused sounding Turian, she thinks by the tone of his voice. ‘ _Must be that Garrus or Archangel_ ’ as Aria knew him on Omega. ‘ _Took a rocket to the face and actually survived, a lot due to the Commander’s help.’_

“No no. Definitely not. Just the um, the Tv. Or the wind, yes, the wind. A windows open.”

Aria leans her shoulder against the wall and casually sips her drink, watching with immense amusement at Shepard’s poor attempts at subterfuge.

“I think we should check it out. Just to be on the safe side.” Garrus suggests, or rather teases. Obviously not believing her.

Aria very much agrees. ‘ _I mean, who would? It’s terrible. I’m actually disappointed in her skills. That’s the last hope for the galaxy right there. Struggling to shoo her friends away and lie her way out of the situation she was quite happy to put herself in. Such an amateur.’_ She snorts in amusement at the scene she is witnessing.

“Shepard, Garrus is right. You seem in distress and your heartbeat is increasing at an alarming rate.” A mech sounding voice, Aria assumes that must be EDI, ‘ _the Normandy’s AI that now has a sex-bots body_ ’, agrees.

“We’ll just come in and check around. Make sure everything’s on the up and up.” Mangled face suggests or rather states with a laugh in his tone.

Shepard’s attempt to hold the door are futile at best as Garrus and EDI are quicker and barge in. They immediately stop in their tracks though as their eyes take in the damage.

“Damn, Shepard! What happened in here? Looks like a robbery, maybe a bomb went off or a Krogan was let loose. Practically the same thing, I guess.” Garrus mutters as he assesses the scene, C-Sec days never truly leaving him. 

Aria looks around herself and muses, ‘ _I’m rather impressed with it myself. It’s been such a long time since I last fucked and never have I had such immense pleasure before. Or been sated so fully. It shows a job extremely well done. Mmm very well done indeed...’_

Shepard groans loudly before her eyes zero in on the, she has no doubts, deliberately loud in the kitchen Asari. The Asari in question standing there with a smug smirk and glint of mischief in her eyes. She is wearing Shepard’s favourite hoody and nothing else as she casually drinks her alcohol.

Shepard’s eyes are glaring at Aria like she wants to kill her or jump her again, maybe both. Aria is unsure because they remind her of Shepard’s eyes last night as they were in the throes of passion.

It doesn’t take Garrus and EDI long before their eyes too land on the figure of another in the room.

Garrus’s eyes widen, mouth dropping wide open and mandibles flapping about wildly. The last one he expected to be in here was Aria T’Loak. A nearly naked Aria T’Loak _. ‘Shepard, you dirty pyjak! The brass is going to have your ass.’_

EDI looks at Aria for a few seconds, systems working out who she is, before she turns to the Commander, “Shepard, you said there wasn’t anyone else in the apartment. Did you not know that Aria T’Loak was here?”

Shepard groans internally, “I had absolutely no clue she was here. She obviously broke in and trashed my apartment.”

Aria rolls her eyes at the immature human Commander, assessing if there is still the same carnal desire and attraction for her when she is acting like this. Very annoyed with herself that there is, she heads to the kitchen for another drink, very much needing something to dull that awful revelation out of her head.

“I see.” EDI says, not believing and definitely understanding what is going on now, her dry sense of humour coming out, “So Aria broke into your apartment, trashed it, took all her clothes off and stole your favourite hoody?”

Shepard can actually feel herself begin to blush at that. So tries to cover it by waving her away as if to wave the whole ordeal away too. “You know what all these criminal types are like. Anything for a quick chit and a cheap thrill.”

Having heard enough of the Commander’s ridiculous prudish crap, Aria comes out from the kitchen and sets things right, “And what a cheap thrill I got!” Shepard swings her head in Aria’s direction, who winks happily at her, and her glare as she carries on, “She brought me back here and proceeded to do all manner of obscene wicked things to me. Practically fucked my brains out. She was filthy, ravenous with me. She was so good she fucked me completely unconscious!” Then she walks past the Commander and gives her ass a firm slap.

“Aria!” Shepard tries to growl but it just comes out as a high-pitched squeak.

Aria cackles, absolutely delighted with herself and Shepard’s crimson face of horror, a last few words before she departs to a different room, “I will be waiting for you to satisfy me again, Commander. So don’t keep me waiting!”

Shepard looks at her two crew mates who are both staring at her. EDI is pretty much as unreadable as ever and Garrus is trying very hard to hold his laughter at bay, but ultimately failing.

“The big bag pirate queen stole my hoody. Really, Shepard? Couldn’t you have thought of anything else?” Garrus teases.

She rolls her eyes, “Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up! Ugh...”

.

Once they have got over the embarrassment, shock and laughter, EDI asks, “We should be heading back as you don’t seem to be in any immediate danger. Would you like us to tell Admiral Hackett anything if he calls or if any of the crew ask?”

Shepard’s mouth opens but Garrus beats her to it, “Maybe we don’t mention about the Commander’s abilities to bed and fuck Aria T’Loak unconscious.”

Shepard groans, “Right, I think you need to leave now. I will be along shortly.”

She ushers her crew mates to the door and out, Garrus unable to not continue torturing his friend, “How many hours will you be? What with the half-naked Asari roaming around here still and waiting to be satisfied.”

Shepard just scowls at him as she closes the door on them. She takes a few deep breaths before heading to her bedroom. Not even thinking to check where Aria might be. Praying her crew mates don’t mention this to anyone. ‘ _That was the last thing I needed to happen! I really don’t need the headache this shitstorm will bring me.”_

_._

She startles at first when she walks into her room, seeing Aria lounging on her bed, drink in hand as she looks at something on her omni-tool.

Shepard thinks about going somewhere else but decides against it. This is her room after all and won’t be deterred from one smirking Asari.

Aria shifts her eyes up and then over as she watches Shepard going from a chest of draws, to a wardrobe and then back to the draws. All the while trying to act like she hasn’t seen her.

Aria rolls her eyes, the annoying human woman starting to raise her annoyance, “Just spit it out already, Shepard! Your mood is irritating me.”

Shepard frowns, a brand of her own irritation bubbling just below the surface and has to bite her tongue.

“You not going to talk to me now?” Aria questions, a sharp bite entering her tone now, she is ignored though, “Oh, poor Commander Shepard, just got caught with her panties down. You’re a damn immature little prude!”

Getting nothing again and Shepard turning to walk away, Aria slides off the bed and stalks over to her.

She grabs her shoulder and spins her around, “Don’t you dare ignore me as if I’m nothing. I won’t have it!”

“You embarrassed the hell out of me in front of my crew—"

“You done that all by yourself. With your pathetic attempts at lying and your prissy snot nosed Alliance white hat attitude. We fucked! So the hell what?”

“So the hell what? You’re a fucking criminal, Aria! That’s what. I will get in so much shit for this, from everyone.”

Aria looks around and mocks, “Hold on, I’m sure my boots are around here somewhere. They’re in need of a good clean. You are an excellent licker of them. Or is it just for the Alliance that you kiss ass? Because you didn’t have any problem with fucking my criminal ass over and over again last night!”

Shepard groans in exasperation, hands thrown up in the air, “That’s not the point—"

“Then what is your fucking point?” Aria growls, losing the last of her patience with the Commander.

“I can’t be seen doing certain things right now because I have to maintain the thin fabric of the Alliance between races. Keep morale up for everyone. If I can’t keep them all on side then this war is already over and we’re all fucked! You, me, everyone you’ve ever known. Gone. And I can’t keep them together for this fight if they’re all questioning my motives and every move I make. Which is being seen with someone like you.”

Aria knows what Shepard is telling her is true but she is so angry and the little stab that Shepard threw at her hurt more than she cares to admit. She can’t back down either. Even though this war scares the absolute shit out of her and the thought of losing a certain... she shakes her head, not willing to admit that thought to herself. But she won’t show weakness, she can’t.

“Fuck you! Fuck you all the way off, Commander-kiss-ass! And fuck your Alliance and every other political power structure... and fuck your shitty pathetic war!”

Shepard bristles, “It’s your war too, you idiot! But oh, right. It’s ok because big bad Aria has got all the cannon fodder she needs to die for her. Fuck them, right? I’ll be sure to send you a ping just before I die in ‘ _my war_ ’ for pathetic shitheads like you! While you are sitting on your throne ruling over bones and ash as the reapers wipe us all out... oh, but wait. You won’t get my ping because guess what, you’ll be dead too! Fucking clever my ass.” Shepard starts to pace a little, her emotions about everything she is dealing with bubbling up and Aria is the only one here to bear the brunt, “Everyone thinks it’s not their war. And they all want something from me. It’s not enough though. They don’t give enough, I’m not enough. Why can’t you all see what this is. It’s fucking extinction! We are being _erased_! You have no goddamn idea how horrifying it actually is out there. The death is on a different level. I’m terrified! But I can’t show weakness because they are all looking to me for a magic solution. But I don’t have it. I’m hanging on by a thread. We’re losing this fight and people like you are not helping. But we need you. I fucking need you, Aria! But you’re too busy scheming for more power and insignificant crap. I’m so tired of it, of all of it. I fucking wish sometimes Cerberus left me dead...”

Shepard feels the prickle of angry tears and goes to head for the bathroom, needing to leave before she breaks-down. She’s said too much and her emotions have completely betrayed her.

But Aria grabs her again, “No way. We are not done! Not until I say.” Her emotions getting the best of her too. And not just the angry kind either. The hits of hurt and sympathy for this woman are like holes in a spacesuit. Her words seeping into Aria’s body, her very being. Invading and eating her from the inside. She hates how her control, how her feelings are betraying her for this human.

Shepard narrows her eyes, fight or flight engaging and not able to escape she uses anger instead, “What are you even still doing here? You got what you wanted. We had sex, so what else is there? Or you just hanging about for another round?”

Aria’s anger flares so high, “Trust me, you insignificant little shit! You are not even worth registering on ok fucks I’ve had. So don’t flatter yourself, _darlin_ ’!”

Shepard rolls her eyes, not even letting that faze her as a real reply. She was there and felt every single thing Aria was feeling.

“Uh huh. I’m sure it wasn’t, Aria emotionless T’Loak! So if that’s the case, I’ll ask again. Why are you still here?”

Aria seethes as she stares with a fire in her eyes at this too mouthy for her own good, brat of a human. Who should be being squashed under her foot or throttled to death right now. But she can’t. She can’t do anything. She is fighting so hard with herself to not inflict any form of pain on this woman. And she hates herself for it. She hates not being in control. And she hates herself the most because she wants to hold her and take the pain away from her. That is a jarring, betrayal of who she is and she won’t have it.

Feeling a little uneasy at the almost hatred she is seeing in Aria’s fiery eyes, her body so tense and angry that her biotics are beginning to flare, Shepard carefully manoeuvres herself away and slips into the bathroom.

As she locks the door, she hears a loud bang and then a yelled, “Fuck you, Commander! Don’t you dare come see me again or will not hesitate to gut you!” And an actual growl, like an angry beast on the other side...

Shepard takes a deep breath, feeling really sick. Heart rapidly beating, body shaking and sweating and stomach churning. Not in a scared way but in an unusual way of she feels bad. Like an almost sadness at some of the things she said. And hearing the venomous hate in Aria’s voice just made it all the more worse.

She takes one last deep breath before she sheds her clothes and gets in the shower. Hoping to wash away all the emotions she is feeling right now...

_‘I shouldn’t have said some of those things and took my anger out on Aria and used her as my own personal punching bag. She doesn’t deserve to be treated like that, no matter what has been said. My problems are not hers.’_

Shepard sighs and lathers up some soap, regret and frustration gnawing at her _._

_‘I can’t even believe I already miss that foul mouthed self-centered psychopath! I should be happy. She is done with me, yay... but no. Not Commander Shepard. Oh no. She isn’t happy unless she is glomming after the most psychotic Asari in the galaxy, who hates everything and everyone, unless she is inflicting pain on them. Then she loves them. I guess that could be me because she wants to skin me alive now. Good choice Shepard, good choice. I can’t even sort this mess out, not when I’ve got a whole galaxy’s full of them to deal with. Maybe the reapers will beat us and I won’t have to worry about this. Or try and grovel to Aria T’Loak for forgiveness... Argh, why should I even be the one to apologise to her? Because if you don’t, Shepard, your last thoughts would be, I wish I’d apologised... Aria’s right, I am fucking weak!’_

Shepard continues to grumble to herself for the rest of her shower, her ride to the Normandy and pretty much the entire day and beyond...


	3. Reparations to The Queen

Between putting out fires here, saving lives over there and sucking up to anyone who will fight or send fighters to help in the war, Shepard has spent the rest of her time pacing back and forth in front of her computer. Days of staring at and pacing past that damn screen, and Shepard feels like it is actually mocking her now.

She has drafted about 20 different versions of an apology letter to a certain Aria T’Loak. None of which she has sent. They have all been subsequently deleted. Unable to find the right words and not wanting to come off as begging for forgiveness either, she is at a standstill...

.

After nearly another hour of pacing and staring, Shepard groans with frustration and annoyance at herself.

“Just send something! And if you get nothing back, well at least you tried. Then you can focus on your other problems. Oh right, the Reapers and Cerberus. How could I forget about them?”

Shepard quickly starts typing before she bottles it...

.

“Simple. No misunderstandings... yeah, that will do... and send!”

Shepard nibbles on her lip, worrying if she should have sent it or not and whether she will get a reply.

She rolls her eyes at herself, “Stop this! You sent that so you could forget about it and move on. I need to go do something else...”

And that is what she does. Shepard leaves her cabin and heads down to the war room to find some Reapers or Cerberus that need killing somewhere in the galaxy...

***

Aria sits in her usual spot in Purgatory. Her fingers tap impatiently on her glass, teeth grinding with barely contained anger as she dissimulates the pretence of listening to Nimtu Von, a Volus, prattle on. She is trying to close a business deal with him but he is really trying her last nerve. She is not interested in his incessant blathering. Her mind thinking of ways she could kill him and just find a different way to close this deal.

Another thought crosses her mind, not for the first time either, much to her aggravation. Shepard! ‘ _Why won’t that damn human get out of my head? Better yet, out of my whole system! It’s like she is still everywhere on me and inside me. I can still taste her on my lips, smell her all over me. No matter what I’m doing, there she is, invading my thoughts uninvited. I fucked her to get her out of my head. But now she is in them even more than she was before. What the hell do I have to do to get rid of her?! Just because we had mind blowing sex, as in I think she has blown something up in my brain because she is all over it. But that does not mean she has the right to consume me! And so what we shouted and threatened, well, I threatened, she just told me what she thought. No fear for her life and what I could do to her. The stupid woman!_ ’ Aria sighs irritably, thoughts gnawing at her and the restless unease inside her is just growing. ‘ _I actually wish that annoying excuse for a bitching partner was here. Goddess, I can’t even believe I’m saying this but I miss her. Her stupid cocky attitude, that smirk she does when she thinks she is being ever so clever, the awkward smile she gives me when I tease her, even that dumb confused face of hers, which I should hate. But I don’t. And I hate myself for not... mostly I just miss that, I’m not scared of you because you are Aria T’Loak, attitude of hers. That daring recklessness is such an incredibly dangerous game to play but I admire it and how much it excites me, she excites me...’_

 _“_ You see, Aria... I understand... you...” Nimtu’s jarring voice manages to worm its way into the foreground more, “We are one... of... the same, you and... I...”

‘ _You fucking wish! I’m Aria T’Loak. And you are nothing but some snivelling vermin who got lucky on the stocks. You pathetic excuse for a player!_ ’ Aria growls inside at him, eyes trying to turn him into a fiery blaze of pain and agony.

As her anger grows and the alcohol she is drinking gets more acrid tasting by the second, she gets a notification for a new message. ‘ _Luckily for Nimtu Von because I might have just torn his breathing apparatus apart. Watched him writhe around in agony, clawing for breath!’_

Aria’s face betrays her as a small smile creeps onto her lips when she sees who the message is from. She tries to ignore, eyes shifting away, only to shift back. She does this a couple of times before she has to open it. A chuckle escapes her when she reads the simple words.

______________________________

 **[Subject** : _Amende Honorable_ **]**

 **[From** : _Bootlicker_ **]**

 _Aria_ ,

_I’m truly sorry, my queen._

Signed,

_Commander ass kisser Shepard._

_________________________________

The mirth that simple apology filled Aria with should not be welcome or allowed to happen. But she can’t stop it and isn’t really trying to either.

Aria continues to read over the message, even though it’s so short it actually means a great deal to her. Especially the queen part but also the little added extras... although, she is unsure what Amende Honorable means. So she quickly looks it up.

Once Aria reads its meaning her eyes light up and she feels that familiar pool of arousal in her stomach. Images of Shepard doing this for her, whether in reality for her or not, are definitely a treat that will not be forgotten.

‘ _Mmm Commander, you really do try my restraint with you, like no one else ever has.’_

She takes a long moment to compose herself, not wanting to come across as eager because she is most certainly not eager to have the Commander again...

.

Aria, however, can only hold out for so long before she sends a reply.

___________________________

 **[Subject** : _Thrashing]_

 **[From** : _Your Queen]_

_Shepard,_

_It’s a start..._

_A very good start indeed!_

_I will look forward to stripping you down to nothing._

_Bounding you and then getting you on your knees._

_Mmm and watching you beg your queen for forgiveness!_

Signed,

_Aria_

______________________________

After that is sent, she sits in thought, mind traveling to a certain human and what their bodies should be doing right now.

She can’t help herself and sends a new message.

________________________

 **[Subject** : _Horny_ **]**

 **[From** : _Your Queen_ **]**

 _Shepard_ ,

_You don’t know how extremely ravenous I am for you right now._

_Where are you?_

_Sex is demanded of you!_

Signed,

_Aria_

___________________________

Feeling especially horny, in need and in a good mood, for Aria anyway, she looks to Bray and calls, “Bray, I want you to finish up here.”

He looks a little shocked at this, “But, Aria. I don’t think...”

Even more shocked when Aria stands up and starts to walk past him, “Seal the deal for me.” Then makes her way to the clubs exit.

Nimtu Von calling, “But Aria, we... haven’t even dis—cussed the...”

Aria blanks the sound of his grating voice, not wanting to murder him for taking her out of her good mood. Mind set on much more delicious things and needing an outlet, and unsure where Shepard is, she settles on one of her other pastimes. Fighting. ‘ _And the Armax Arena is calling my name. Not to mention knocking Shepard’s name off the top spot again. I will enjoy sending her a perfectly enlarged image of that...’_

***

Shepard and a couple of her crew are in the armoury after just returning from a ground mission. After trying to work through some of her problems, she is a little more relaxed. A good fight to get the blood pumping can be a great way to focus the mind and release tension in the body somewhat.

As Shepard finishes with cleaning up her weapons and starts to pack them away, she feels Liara’s eyes on her. The Asari has been watching her with a careful eye, even before they left for the mission.

Shepard knows how good Liara is at assessing her mood, no matter how much she tries to hide it. Even with them not being as close as they once were. Her previous lover can read her like a book. And Shepard knows it will not be long until the hesitant questions are going to begin.

So Shepard takes the tiptoeing out of the equation and asks, “Something on your mind?”

She glances over to see Liara startle slightly at the sudden question. Her eyes quickly shifting away from her and now intensely focusing on adjusting and readjusting how her armour hangs in the locker.

“No, Commander.” Liara simply replies, trying to keep her tone even.

Shepard rolls her eyes internally and puts the last of her gear away, knowing Liara will not be able to hold her questions back.

And she is right, as it’s barely three seconds before Liara says, carefulness dripping from each of her words, “It’s just, you seemed very... distracted on the mission.” She takes a breath before continuing, “You have been out of sorts for the last few days too.”

Shepard turns around to face her, leans back against the locker and crosses her arms, “So what’s your question?”

Liara tries not to shift or show how uneasy, sad she feels with the distance there is between Shepard and herself now. They used to share and talk about everything with each other. But the galaxy sized space between them now is such a painful truth. They are not what they used to be and won’t be ever again. And Liara blames herself for that. She hasn’t and can’t forgive herself for what she done to Shepard. But she misses the Commander more than anything else. She also hates that her first love, her first everything really, is obviously troubled but she won’t let the one person she used to trust beyond anyone else help her.

Liara still offers, an imaginary extended hand of hope for mending what she broke, “Is there something I can do to help? Whatever it is, I’m here, Shepard. You don’t have to do anything alone... I will always be here for you.” She has to try hard to hold back the tears she feels that are prickling the corner of her eyes.

Shepard doesn’t answer right away, she can’t. The hurt she feels every time she looks at Liara is still there. Not as much as it used to be but just enough to remind her of it all over again. A crawling under the skin, like a blistering sting of a thousand wasps that hit under all your armour. Trapped inside and you can’t get it out. It takes a lot of time to dig it up and try to clean out all the poison it left behind. It will never leave you completely though but you learn how to live with it.

“I don’t think any of us can help Shepard with her problem. Not with what EDI and I saw.” Garrus teases happily, his voice ringing out through the hanger. His big boot in the mouth he always gets when he doesn’t sense this isn’t something to joke about, especially with present company. He walks over and does a kind of whistle sound, head following in a circle to express his opinion on the enormity of it, “Cerberus, Meh. Cerberus who? Reapers, dreadnoughts, end of civilisation? Pfft! Not a problem. This one though, oh boy, this one is um... um, is not that big of a deal. Actually, I don’t even know what I’m talking about. Oh look, there’s Vega...” Garrus completely stumbles over his words. His mandibles flapping, eyes shifting to Liara and widening, as he realises what he is saying. Not actually realising she was the one talking. Shepard’s eyes glaring red hot pokers at him help him out with it too. And that big boot of his is not the only thing lodged in that big mouth. It’s his whole leg, as he very quickly darts for the lift.

Shepard is going to have a word with him later, a serious word. But right now, she needs to deal with this situation. And Liara is looking at her confused but also with a scrutinising edge.

The Commander doesn’t want to be cruel to Liara though, no matter what she done in the past, and returns a just as careful answer, “Thank you for the offer, Liara. But there isn’t anything you can do. This is something I have to do on my own.”

It’s not a lie because this really is something that no one else can deal with. And telling your ex about your new interest, that you had mind blowing sex with her and can’t stop thinking about them. Now you’re pining after her like a crushing teen girl and your crush hasn’t replied to your half assed letter at an apology. Not to mention how much you want her back because you argued like a bickering married couple, over things you shouldn’t have. But most of all you really miss that gorgeous, argumentative, none sharing, at points emotionless void, foul mouthed asari. That will definitely not go down well. That would be cruel.

Liara, however, takes this as a rejection, like a door harshly slammed in her face, “But Garrus and even EDI can know and help you?”

“It’s not like that.”

“Looks that way to me, Shepard!” Liara spits out. “We were a team in everything. You used to tell me things and we worked together—"

Shepard’s anger rises at that, coming out in a blow of betrayal and spite, “And you used to be there for me and fucking faithful!! I guess things change, Liara!”

The hanger bay almost echoing into a vacuum, ready to suck everything in. Vega and Steve trying to avoid it by scurrying away to darkened corners and taking cover.

Liara recoils, disgust and hate for herself pouring out of her as her tears nearly breach her eyes. A trembling hand trying to reach out to what she lost, voice shaky and quiet, “S-Shepard, I’m so sorry... I...”

But Shepard doesn’t want it, doesn’t want to hear another apology, “No! I’ve heard it all before. I gave you everything, Liara. My love, my trust, my whole heart. And you gave me excuses, and distance, and maybes. You pushed me away, you betrayed me with him, lied to me, and not just once, you kept doing it. So just don’t. I’ve moved on. So should you.” And then she leaves. Angry tears in her eyes, hot regret prickling her skin and the churning of her gut for being hurtful to her. She hates it, all of it...

Liara is left reeling with nothing but pain at the hurt she saw in Shepard. Deep down she knew they wouldn’t ever be together again. But she always held out some hope. A tiny ray of sun to give her the brightness Shepard always gave her. That is clearly not something she can keep anymore. She has tried to accept it but she just can’t give her up. She doesn’t think she ever will be able to. ‘ _I can’t move on, even... even if Shepard has..._ ’ That thought alone is the most painful to accept. ‘ _Shepard has moved on from me, she said. Moved on, but with whom? I know she has had a couple of dalliances with women. Which hurt to know this. I couldn’t help myself. I had to know who and when. It’s a complete violation of her trust again, I know. Just in a different way. I couldn’t help myself though. But nothing was serious with them. It was just physical. And that was months ago. There hasn’t been anyone else. I’ve checked. Or is she better at hiding it? Or is that why she hasn’t been with anybody else because she has met someone she actually really likes? I have to know who. No, Liara! It’s not fair to her... Shepard’s right with what she told me a few months ago when she found out I was looking up where she was. Power has corrupted me. I really am sick!’_

***

Shepard made it all the way to her cabin, without having to plaster on a fake smile to anyone or make her tone light over comms. Even having to stop in the med-bay to speak with dr Chakwas, nothing. Strange considering there is usually someone who needs her attention. ‘ _Maybe joker was listening in, as usual, and put a private message out to clear the decks because Commander Shepard is on the war path’_. Not that she is actually in such a bad place that she would cause harm or ignore someone else’s worries. She isn’t like that. For good or ill. She will always help. She just needed some space and time alone to collect herself and her thoughts.

And that is what Shepard has been doing since coming to her little haven on the ship. She is in a better head space now, the drink helping to alleviate some of the tension and a hot shower too. She has settled down from her storm of emotions.

As she comes out from the bathroom, she notices the flashing light on her laptop. Too inside her own mind to see anything there before. She thinks about ignoring it. But she knows she will have to read them at one point. So she checks what delights are calling for her aid once again...

.

A few thank yous from some of the people she has helped, which is always a nice feeling that she is at least doing something good. A number of advertisements and sales pitching all manner of stuff. Nothing of interest really to note, so she goes to get up... but then she does a double take when a name catches her eye. A name she wasn’t expecting but had hoped to see.

Shepard’s smile could not be contained as she read the messages. ‘ _It’s not an actual outright apology, sure. I wouldn’t expect it from Aria though. It’s not her style. The fact that she has even reached out with a reply to me is more than I hoped for. It means something and I won’t be incurring her fiery wrath. Well, maybe I could still be in for some punishment but I won’t be losing my life.’_

Shepard sets about writing a simple reply of acknowledgment.

_____________________________

 **[Subject** : _You_ **]**

 **[From** : _Your Vassal_ **]**

 _Aria_ ,

_Your wish is my command!_

Signed,

_Commander Acquiescent Shepard_

________________________________

With her mind a lot more at ease now and the thought of no crazy hellbent Asari out for her blood, Shepard decides to get dressed and make an appearance to the rest of the Normandy. An actual spring in her step now...


	4. The Blue Eyed Monster

It has been nearly a week since Shepard and Aria brokered a kind of peace after the explosive argument between them. It has also been the same amount of time before Shepard was able to make her way back to the Citadel. To say Aria was displeased with this was an understatement. She had taken to sending all manner of mail to the Commander. Ranging from, threats of violence, promises of hunting her down and kidnapping her, which Shepard teased, ‘ _that there was no way Aria would remove her lazy ass off that damn couch and travel halfway across the galaxy, just because she was, horny!_ ’ Obviously Aria stated once again that the Commander doesn’t know her.

Aria also sent all manner of dirty erotic correspondence expressing, in great detail, her need to be satisfied sexually and what she intended to do to the Commander. Shepard found that quite amusing because she could tell, just from the words, Aria was not lying. She seemed extremely frustrated. Which was only furthered when Shepard decided to not reply to her. One, she knew it would really annoy Aria. Two, she wouldn’t tell Shepard where her favourite hoody was. Aria had actually taken it with her after their argument and left the apartment with it. Which angered Shepard greatly. And three, she was quite busy trying to save the galaxy. To constantly be distracted by one thirsty lecherous Asari was a hinderance she didn’t need while trying to stay alive. It still didn’t deter one Aria T’Loak though. It only served to increase the amount of mail she sent, with cruder and much more detailed narrations of her salacious intentions.

Shepard chuckles to herself as she makes her way into Purgatory. She didn’t bother to tell Aria she was back and heading there. But she has no doubt the Asari will be well aware of her arrival. She also wasn’t afraid Aria wouldn’t be there because it’s Aria, and she isn’t going to be anywhere else.

And Shepard is unsurprised to see Aria in her usual position in the club, with her ass sat on the same couch she always is. She sometimes wonders if Aria ever actually leaves it and just sleeps there. Upright, one eye open, just in case someone was stupid enough to dare try and steal her throne.

Aria notices the approach of the Commander from the corner of her eye. It is a welcomed sight to see her and knew she would be along, even before the Normandy docked.

She doesn’t allow herself to betray any notion that she is happy to see her. Posture as feline and regal as ever and her nonchalant, almost bored exterior could come off as dismissive, annoyed even.

“Commander, to what do I owe this visit?” Aria casually asks.

Shepard smirks and teases, “I thought I would come pay my respects to Purgatory’s very own venerable longevous antique.”

Aria blinks a couple of times, mind going over the words just used, before her eyes begin to narrow. “Are you calling me old, Shepard?”

Shepard obviously finds this amusing but holds her laughter at bay to play innocent, “Of course, not. I wouldn’t dream of such a thing.”

Aria rolls her eyes and mock warns, “Your nonsense is exasperating and very much likely to cause you a great deal of harm.”

Shepard snickers, “It has gotten me this far and I feel as healthy as ever and not the least bit threatened.”

“Keep going and that may change sooner than you think.” Aria retorts with a slightly less humorous tone now, eyes on Sara as the waitress’s eyes are on Shepard with a light in them, a warm shy little smile on her lips.

‘ _It would be inadvisable and extremely hazardous to your health to continue that pathetic display of flirtatious behaviour!’_ Aria clipped brusquely to herself. Sneer on her dark purple lips and a dangerous intent in her electric blue eyes.

Shepard doesn’t miss Aria’s sudden change and wonders what the waitress could have done to possibly incur the Asari’s wrath. But then she internally rolls her eyes, ‘ _The poor girl probably just stood in her line of sight or breathed in the wrong manner. It doesn’t take much to get on the wrong side of Aria.’_

But Shepard thinks it would be a good idea to have the girl out of eyeshot for a moment before Aria skins her alive.

So she turns to her, “Sara, would you mind going to get me a drink please? It’s been a long day, a long week really.”

The waitress’s smile brightens, eyes sparkling, completely unaware of Aria’s malevolent intent towards her, “Of course, Commander. Is there anything in particular you would like?” A slightly flirtier note to her tone.

Shepard shakes her head with a kind smile, not picking up on the waitress’s flirting, she just takes it as being nice. “No thank you. Whatever Aria is having is fine with me.”

“Very well, Commander. Let me know if you change your mind.” And then she goes off, spring in her step and a slight sway to her hips.

Aria grinds her teeth, eyes brimming with fire as Shepard turns to her and asks, “What’s with all the hostility towards Sara? You look like you want to kill her.”

Aria doesn’t look to her or answer her question and instead asks one of her own, an angry bite to each word, “Are you quite finished batting your eyes at my worker?” Then picks up her drink and has a sip.

Shepard is a little taken aback by this and the hostility now being aimed at her, “I wasn’t ‘ _batting my eyes_ ’ at her. I just thought it best to get her away from you before you flay her alive.”

“Uh huh. I’m sure the drooling and lingering heart eyes, were just yours and her way of expressing how much you loathe each other!”Aria retorts dryly.

Shepard shakes her head with annoyance. She was sure they got over the argument they had and were back to normal. As normal as they can be, anyway.

“Wow! I am so glad I took time out to come see you today. Your ever so hospitable mood is like a warm hug. Like being in the arms of a banshee.”

Aria dismissively waves her comment away, “No one asked you to come here. I’m sure there is some tragically pathetic sob story that you need to go tend to. Sara comes to mind.”

“You are pissing me off! I don’t understand why you are being like this. It’s high on the scale of hateful, even for you.” Shepard questions with anger herself, at a loss for Aria’s sudden change in attitude.

“Then leave!” Aria tells her spitefully, really frustrated, but it is with herself. She can’t seem to help it though.

Shepard groans, “What the hell has got your goat?”

Aria is unsure what a goat is, she will check later, but for now takes it as another stupid human saying, something not good, “I don’t like your tone or you interfering with my people while they are working. She is my tender not your plaything!”

Shepard frowns, annoyed, but also confused by all of this and Aria’s ambiguous behaviour. She sits in thought, trying to discern what the problem is and what she may have done wrong.

As Shepard is lost in thought, eyes staring intently at Aria, she notices her whole demeanour basically flair up, like an animal about to attack and the air around feels icier than usual.

She follows her line of sight to see what made her shift into sudden attack mode. That’s when she sees Sara, who is smiling brightly at Shepard herself, drink held out for her.

The Commander thinks she is maybe getting an idea to what is going on, especially when she casts a careful eye to Aria. The Asari’s jaw is set hard, posture almost in huntress mode and her eyes are narrowed and brimming with barely contained venom.

Shepard takes the drink but before she can thank her, Aria hisses, “Leave, now!” To the waitress.

Sara startles at the sudden outburst and her eyes shift to Aria. She can obviously sense her anger and rage, anyone in a different solar system would be able to. So with no words she just nods with the hastiest departure. A very good idea too because she really doesn’t want to be on the receiving end of Aria’s fury.

Shepard finds Aria’s whole marking her territory thing almost laughable. She turns to her and asks, daringly, “Are you jealous?”

Aria snaps her cold stare to Shepard and sees the smirk on her lips and glint of amusement in her eyes. She tries to keep herself from slapping that look off Shepard’s smug face. It is a very hard feat for her. But she somehow restrains herself from doing it.

Aria relaxes back onto the couch and quips back, “Don’t be absurd! I do not have anything to be jealous of.”

The Commander chuckles, unable to help herself from poking the bear, “Oh my god! You are so jealous.”

“Please, Commander. Who you want to bed is none of my concern. Even if they are a drearily dull little girl. Just do it away from me! I do not want to witness such awkwardly nauseating behaviour.”

Shepard shakes her head, amusement still evident but also an underlying frustration seeping through, “So you won’t mind if I ask her out then?”

Aria holds back a growl and her head from whipping in the Commander’s direction with a look of pure rage. She keeps her tone bored, dismissively flippant even, “I do not care what you do. I’m not your girlfriend, Shepard. We fucked, nothing more. It wasn’t even that good. You barely satisfied me.”

“Wow, Aria. Did someone take a piss in your coffee? You are on exceptional form today.”

Aria smirks, trying to fight the opposing war within herself, “I am, aren’t I?”

Shepard throws her hands in the air in exasperation and stands up, “Right, I’m going. I can’t be around you when you’re like this.”

Before she can leave, Aria is quick to demand, “Shepard, sit!” Really not wanting her to go anywhere.

Shepard narrows her eyes at her, voice starting to raise, “I’m not a dog or one of your goons! I don’t jump to your commands. So do not treat me like that!”

Bray actually glances over, carefully, not wanting to be noticed. He is used to how Aria conducts herself and these two arguing about something. Also how Shepard can make Aria T’Loak smile and laugh. Even if she isn’t right now. But even this argument takes him by surprise. He can’t believe the Commander actually mouths off to Aria and his boss accepts it. He has never seen anyone get away with talking to her like that. Not in the many years he has worked for her. He kind of admires the Commander and how fearless she is, for a human. He thinks this human must have some kind of special powers or drugs to be like that. He thinks about maybe asking her what she takes so he can have some.

Shepard and Aria both try to stare the other one down, emotions flaring, but for completely different reasons.

Shepard is so angry and utterly confused with the treatment she has received since she got here. She is used to Aria’s wicked tongue and spiteful ways. But this is beyond anything she has had to deal with from her. It doesn’t sit right with her and it hurts to feel so much hate coming at her when she hasn’t done anything to warrant it.

And Aria, Aria is angry and frustrated at Shepard and at herself. She hates the feelings the Commander is stirring inside of her and doesn’t know how to deal with them, except in a hostile vindictive way. But she mostly just hates herself for allowing this to happen. To let someone worm their way inside her head and mess with it. How much she enjoys it, really enjoys what this woman gives her. It’s a vexing situation for her to be in and the inner turmoil is consuming.

Shepard is the first to break the harsh, acrid atmosphere, needing to understand why she has been treated this way.

“Seriously, Aria. What have I done wrong? I thought we had moved on from the past fight.”

“We have.” Is all Aria answers, arms folded and exterior guarded.

“Then what’s wrong? I feel like you hate me. I mean sure, I always get the sense you hate me a little, but this is beyond that. It’s like you hate me so much right now that you actually want me to drop dead. I don’t get it.”

Aria’s whole body deflates hearing Shepard say that, her inner turmoil severely kicking her ass. ‘ _Goddess! I do want to kick your ass for making me actually feel something, Shepard._ ’ She mutters bitterly to herself.

Aria takes an internal breath before she says, voice tight, but quiet, an almost whisper and an unusual softer edge to it, “I don’t hate you, Shepard. I... I actually, ugh, I enjoy your company... to a degree, as much as I can.”

This takes the Commander by surprise. So used to Aria’s anger, hostility, sarcasm, bored and dismissive attitude towards her. That this slightly less confrontational, almost vulnerable side to her really shocks her.

Seeing the Commander just kind of gaping like a fish at her: big wide eyes and jaw hanging loosely from its hinges. Just serves to add more irritation to the already building amount Aria had. ‘ _She is obviously trying to make herself very unattractive for me. Maybe it will work and I can be set free and back to normal._ ’ Aria mutters irritably to herself. Knowing it won’t happen but she can always dream.

“Shepard, sit down!”

Shepard breaks from her stupor with an angry frown, at once again being ordered to do something in such a way.

Noticing this, Aria rolls her eyes and nearly chokes on the, “Please!” She spits out. Hating the placating nature this human woman has on her.

It takes Shepard another moment before she eventually sits back down. Still a little shocked at Aria’s weird behaviour today. ‘ _Not just the uncharacteristic please she gave me and also telling me a truth about how she enjoys my company. Which is very weird. But the vile, wicked tongue she hit me with not minutes after being here. She seemed fine when she first spoke to me. Even, dare I say it, happy. For Aria, anyway. But after, boy did that come crashing down on my head. I feel like I’ve got whiplash from the amount of times my head has been smacked about by her mood.’_

“You are exhausting.” Shepard mumbles, careful but light.

Aria barely moves, neither her body or face betraying any emotions of how she feels, her voice even, “And unfortunately for you, you are human. I guess we just have to live with such inconveniences.”

Shepard picks her drink back up, very much in need of the alcohol. Just before she has a sip, she casts an eye towards Aria. The Asari is sat as regal as ever, hard stare forward, eyes assessing her kingdom. However, Shepard can see the tiny little flickers that give away her real demeanour. She doesn’t seem as hostile to her now and her whole aura isn’t giving off the, ‘ _I want to kill you, very slowly and very painfully’._ She thinks Aria has finally gotten over whatever crap it was that made her so incredibly angry and expunged it from her system. Well, she hopes she has...

***

As the two of them haven’t spoken in some time, Shepard decides to break it, not wanting to spend what little time she has, here in silence.

She takes a sip of her drink, to steady her nerves, unsure if she will wake the stirring beast that lies in wait. But Shepard knows Aria can be swayed by her brand of, ‘ _idiotic and bland sense of humour’_ , as she likes to call it. It’s simple but all she really has too.

“Aria?”

“Hmm...” Is all she gets for a reply.

But Shepard is unperturbed because she couldn’t hear any hiss or growl in Aria’s tone. It seemed very soft for her.

“There is something I really need to say. It’s important.”

Aria casts a slight glance Shepard’s way and can see the human with a small tentative smile and this tiny glimmer of hope in her eyes. She has to look away before she actually gives that dumb expression genuine encouragement because she likes it.

As casually as she can keep her voice, she simply asks, “What is it, Shepard?” Internally cursing herself for the way her voice lilted and betrayed her.

It gives Shepard a flutter inside and the glimmer of hope she had rises that Aria is warming up to her again. So she hits her with the last part of her simple placating humour.

“I want my hoody back.”

Aria blinks a few times in confusion with the random words just said to her. She wasn’t expecting or prepared for them. It comes as such a surprise that a just as surprised laugh escapes her. ‘ _It’s unbecoming! It’s wrong! It’s downright infuriating! It’s... it’s... it’s—ugh! Damn you, Commander Shepard! I hate what you have done to me!’_ Aria grumbles, curses and kicks herself internally, as she once again falls for this ridiculous human’s charms.

Shepard is very happy with herself as she watches Aria start laughing, only to abruptly stop and start fighting with herself, it seems. Only to start to chuckle again. It always makes her feel proud that she can thaw the ice queen somewhat.

.

Once they have settled down and the atmosphere has shifted to one of something much lighter, Shepard manoeuvres onto her side to face Aria.

The asari notices and turns her gaze to the side. Shepard has her playful face on now: lips smirking and smiling, undecided on what stance to take and her eyes are sparkling with mischief and excitement. Her whole persona screams child.

Aria rolls her eyes, trying to be unamused and unwilling to be sucked into the Commander’s games, voice also trying for bored, “What is it now, Shepard?” But unable to achieve it.

“Seriously, where is my hoody?”

Aria almost can’t believe this woman. ‘ _It is as if she has an actual death wish!’_

So again, Aria uses a lot of energy to keep herself out of this human’s games and simply replies, “I don’t have it.”

“Lies. Where is it?”

“No lies. I got rid of the poor excuse for clothing. Threw it away with the trash, where it belongs.” Aria tells her with a shrug of nonchalance and takes a casual sip of her drink.

Shepard’s eyes widen at that and her voice raises a couple of octaves higher, probably being mistaken for a female salarian than a human female now, “You wouldn’t?”

Aria looks to her with a teasing smirk, “Wouldn’t I?”

Shepard sits stunned, gaping at the Asari. She cannot tell if she is being serious or not. She knows how cruel Aria can be but she didn’t think she would chuck it away out of spite. Well, ok, she did have that thought because it’s Aria. She had just hoped though.

After a little longer of gaping at the teasing look on Aria’s face, Shepard grabs her drink and slumps back on the couch.

She decides to dismiss Aria out right, “You are full of shit! I know you have still got it.”

Aria snorts, always ever so amused at how easy it is to rile this human up and very much enjoys teasing her. It has become one of her very favourite pastimes. She is feeling a lot more relaxed now, thanks to this hobby and Shepard’s ability to ease and make her smile.

Aria looks to the still sulking woman next to her and rolls her eyes. It should be enough to turn her off and be done with her. But it isn’t. She finds herself wanting to conciliate her somewhat. And maybe she can get something out of it herself. Something she has had to wait too many days for.

So Aria turns her body to the side, loose and relaxed, hand propping her head up. She puts a playful smile on her lips, eyes drooping seductively and voice enticing, “Shepard, you are not really going to sulk for the rest of our time, are you?”

The Commander looks to Aria, not missing the tone she is using. Her stomach lurches in a very hungry way when she sees the ravenous for you look she is giving her. It does all kinds of things to her insides, all of them appreciated and very much aching for her.

Aria can see the effect she is having on her so she adds a little more to her play. She places her hand on Shepard’s thigh, fingers slowly trailing up. She leans forward, letting her sweet alcohol laced breath wash over her skin as she whispers with a gravelly desire filled edge to her tone, “Don’t you want to make, _up_? I have had the most _obscene_ fantasies about you!” She runs her warm wet tongue around Shepard’s ear, feeling her shudder. “You have kept me waiting for too many days. I think it’s time you ravish me, sate me completely... mmm and fuck me unconscious again!” She ends with a playful bite and tug on her ear lobe, her nails dragging down her thigh.

Shepard groans deep in the back of her throat, straining to not let her eyes roll and flutter closed. And her heart, oh her heart should not be beating how it is. It’s not normal or healthy. And in the back of Shepard’s mind she knows Aria is only doing this to make her forget, to appease her. And she is still somewhat mad at her for how she was treated before. But for all of her strength and willpower, she is nothing but putty in the very talented hands of one Aria T’Loak!

Aria looks between Shepard’s eyes and can see the fight she is having with herself. It gives her a very satisfied feeling to see the reaction she had on the Commander.

Shepard knows she can’t hold out any longer, she tries, ‘ _Oh, who are you kidding, Shepard?! You are weak. You are so weak for Aria T’Loak it’s not even funny!’_

She curses herself internally and looks Aria in the eye, trying for serious, “Fine! But let’s get a few things straight.”

Aria nods with amusement, she knew full well the Commander wouldn’t be able to hold out. And now she gets what she has wanted too.

“One, I still don’t like you.”

“Oh, the feeling is definitely mutual.” Aria retorts, a tease and daring note to her tone.

It has Shepard falter for a second as a frown works its way onto her face. But she quickly shakes herself out of it, “Two, you are not allowed to treat me how you did earlier—“

“I wouldn’t dream of it.”

Aria’s eyes light up at Shepard’s ever deepening frown and the fact she thinks she holds all the power here. But by the look on her face and how she keeps faltering she knows she doesn’t. ‘ _If I didn’t enjoy you this way so much I may feel sorry for you.’_ Aria muses to herself.

“And three, I want my damn hoody back! I know you still have it no matter what you say.”

Aria rolls her eyes as she stands up, “We’ll see.”

Shepard begrudgingly stands up too and questions, “Are we clear on everything?”

Aria gives her the most sarcastic salute and indignantly sneered, “Of course, Commander!” And walks off towards the exit. Not as pissed off as she should be at being treated almost like one of Shepard’s crew. What with the thought of sex now coming, literally coming, she is willing to let it slide away. And the fact she got her way in the end, no matter what Shepard thinks, is a very satisfying feeling. ‘ _I always win!_ ’


End file.
